


Vanilla, Strawberry and Pistachios

by Aphroditedany



Series: Something Sweet in Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Dramione babies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hot Sex, Life in the muggle world, Loss of Powers, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditedany/pseuds/Aphroditedany
Summary: When the Ministry of Magic announces forced marriages after the war, in order to increase the dramatically decreased population, Hermione faces an impossible choice. Everyone is to be matched with their "most suitable partner", or give up their powers and leave the magic world.A year later, she meets the reason she gave up everything... and a pleasant surprise comes with that reason. But is she ready to leave the past behind and accept her future?





	1. Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you are having a nice summer! This is my first Dramione work! I totally love this couple and I was always so sad that we never saw them together... Feedback is greatly appreciated! I hope you like this first work!

_Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger_

_This letter is to inform you of the new law regarding marriages between wizards and witches, from now on called **Marriage Law I.** As you may know, the Great Wizarding World, in which you fought as well, has cost us a tremendous decrease of population in UK. Our current numbers are not encouraging, and we are greatly concerned that the popoulation will be reduced even more the next years, as many of our young people were killed and the elders are not able to produce more offspring._

_After our congress in October 26th, we have decided that all the British wizards and witches aged 20-45 will be matched with a suitable partner, male or female. The match will be done after the wizards and witches fill a questionnaire, which will be immediately evaluated with all the others. The questionnaire is in every letter we send to the candidates. It includes some general questions, so we will be able to detect basic datas, and then more specific questions, so we will be able to evaluate some personality traits. After you answer all of the questions, you sign the questionnaire and send it back to the Ministry._

_In a week, you will have your first response from us, informing you for your most suitable match in a percentage from 50 to 100%. If you are not satisfied with the outcome, you can submit yourself in the evaluation process once more. The choice is obligatory. When you decide about your future partner and discuss the matter with them, both of you will send us a letter in which you will confirm the union. The marriage will have to take place in a year and the first pregnancy six months after the wedding._

_If you don't want to be married with the suggested partners or fail to comply in any other way, you will be prosecuted to the Ministry and be stripped off of your magical powers. You will be granted of financial help in order to adjust in your new life, for the first 12 months._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Ministry of Magic._

Hermione crumbled the letter into her hands, making it a small ball. She felt her magic filling her apartment, such was her rage.

_After everything we've done for you, after everything we sacrificed, you have decided our primary role is to be broodmares for the state. I will not give you the power to dictate my life. Not anymore. I will never be anyone's toy._

* * *

After Voldemort's defeat, she had decided to stay alone for a while. This...whole thing between Ron and her would never work out. It was more than obvious that they were not meant to be. They were way too different. A relationship would only bring them heartache and effectively destroy their friendship.

She didn't want that. At least, that's what she repeatedly told him when she decided to leave him. She would never forget his tears, his pleas to her to stay with him, to try and make it work. His faith in them.

_All you could feel was numbness. He tore out his heart for you and you simply told him to find happiness with someone else. What is wrong with you, anyway? Are you even able to feel anymore?_

Her friends had tried to help her after the war. Some of them had even started therapy sessions and visits to psychoanalysts, in order to cope with the horrible memories of the war and the aftermath. Harry, Ron, George, Luna, Neville, Hannah Abbott. Eventually, they convinced her to give it a try,too. And it was successful. She stopped having nightmares, she didn't give a fuck about the _MUDBLOOD_ scar on her wrist, she had learnt how to let the bitterness and the despair.

What she hadn't achieved, was to feel like she belonged in this world. The magical world used to be everything to her. It was the explanation why she was so different from any other kid in the muggle school, why she was able to do weird things. When she first set foot on the Hogwarts grounds, she thought she had finally found her home. The place where she truly belonged to.

_How fool I was..._

From the very first day, everyone and everything seemed to be against her once more. The pureblood children, Malfoy and his followers mostly, made sure to let her know that she didn't belong in their world. That she was an abomination, a creature unworthy of her magic. She had never believed them, never given a second thought to their racistic beliefs.

But then, the war happened. Out of everyone else, muggleborns were most in danger. And suddenly, the sense of belonging had dissappeared. She was the pariah once more. The unwanted. At least, the muggle world would have provided her peace. She couldn't have that in the wizarding world, not as long as Voldemort lived and breathed.

During her therapies, as she was patiently rediscovering herself, she found herself deeply missing her old life. The life before Hogwarts, the life before the Basilisk, the life before the Dementors, the life before her torture at Malfoy Manor. To her utmost horror, she more than missed it; she wanted to return to it.

Her therapist, probably misinterpreting her feelings as nothing more than nostalgia, reassured her that this was just a phase she had to go through. Of course it was perfectly normal to question if she really wanted to stay in a world which had brought her only troubles. It would slowly leave her, and then she would be able to enjoy her life as a magical being again.

Alas, time does not always heal. Her doubts grew more and more. Until she had come to the conclusion that she didn't want this life.

* * *

She didn't want to admit it at first. Perhaps it was something childish inside her, to not give the pureblood snobs the satisfaction that they were right, that she didn't belong in their world and she had finally started to feel it. As time passed, she dismissed those thoughts. It had nothing to do with childish behavior or reactions, or war trauma. It was...just her.

She was _tired._ Exhausted. Dissapointed. The world she had loved had shown her a face as ugly as the muggle world had. Muggles had the two World Wars, the wizards had the two wars against Voldemort. It was more of the same. A lunatic, wanting power and total dominion, gathering people and convincing them of the truth of his beliefs. Taking their money, their homes, _their lives_ to see his sick dreams coming to fruition. And finally, dying and leaving everything destroyed, beyond repair.

The world she had loved so fiercely, the world she had once thought she would protect until her last breath, this world had betrayed her. 

* * *

Coming out of her reverie, she looked at the questionnaire, still inside the envelope. Sighing, she decided to fill it and send it.

_How bad can it be? Let's see._

_Name_

_Gender_

_Age and Date of Birth_

_Blood Status_

_Level of Education_

_Hobbies_

These were the general questions. The specific questions were about various topics, such as _How do you imagine yourself in 10 years? Who would be the ideal man/woman for you? How many children would you want? What do you wish to find in a marriage?_

Every single question seemed ridiculous to her. Nonetheless, she completed the questionnaire, signed it and sent it back to the MInistry the next day.

* * *

_Congratulations, Miss Granger!_

_We were able to find you a suitable partner almost immediately. The percentage of your compatibility is currently the highest one we have calculated._

_Your chosen partner is: Draco Lucius Malfoy. Compatibility: 99%._

_If you are not satisified with the results, you can form the application for re-evaluation. The document is disclosed in the envelope with your results._

She felt the world around her spinning violently. Breathless, she fell on her sofa. Crookshanks was in the kitchen and, probably sensing her distress, came to her, jumped on her knees and licked her fingers,trying to soothe her.

_You are fucking kidding me. Malfoy._

_Of all people, Malfoy. Who hates my guts, who would rather die than fuck me and be infected with my muggle germs. His mother would sneer every time she saw me and his father..._

_Well, his father would strangle any babies we had in their cribs._

_I'd rather die._

_I'd rather lose my powers._

_Anything. Anything but this._

_Malfoy..._

* * *

Another sore subject during her therapy sessions was her feelings about her school bullies. Her therapist had suggested many ways she could overcome her hatred and disgust for them, to no avail. One of them was to find them and try to have a civil conversation.

_Civil conversation my arse. From me? Yes, I could cooperate. But them? Never._

Draco Malfoy had been a very sensitive topic about Hermione. She had tearfully narrated to Maya, her therapist, how he had always made her feel like she deserved nothing from his world, right from the first year. How it had felt when he first called her a mudblood, how it felt when she learnt he wished for her death at second year. How much of a coward he was, that it almost cost Buckbeak's life. How he had looked at her while his psycho aunt was torturing her, with a look almost cold and apathetic. How he had the chance to stay at their side when Voldemort called them, but proved himself a coward once more.

It certainly hadn't helped that she didn't believe a single thing she had said in court to his defence. Harry had convinced her, saying they owed at least this to Narcissa Malfoy. Her words sounded empty and ridiculous to her ears, even now.

 _He didn't have a choice._ He had.

 _He had to save his family._ There were so many other ways.

 _He was misled, the pureblood beliefs had been indoctrinated to every pureblood offspring since birth._ That's why he went to school in first place, that's why we have books. He should have known better. If he didn't take anything useful from 7 years of education and months under Voldemort's pressure, he shouldn't get a second chance.

When they had returned to Hogwarts for completing their final year, he had tried to apologise.

Her answer was the epitome of cruelty. He had been cruel to her all those years, and she had never treated him the same. She wanted to hurt him as mush as he had hurt her.

Judging from his face and his eyes, she had striked bullseye.

_"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to forgive you, so that you can sleep without nightmares? Do you want absolution for your words and actions?"_

_"I didn't mean that..."_

_"Then what did you mean? Out of all people, are you so naive that you think that one "I'm sorry" will erase everything? Because, if this is what you believe, then fine. I forgive you."_

* * *

The very next day, she started packing her things and preparing her departure. Her friends had sent her many owls, asking her about her matching. They also informed her about their own. Some of them were happy, some were not, some others were simply satisified with the outcome.

She had sent a small letter to everyone, reassuring them her matching had gone just fine and they would go out for a coffee the next days.

_I will answer to all of you properly when I have the time._

She also emptied her Gringots vault and turned her galleons to muggle current. At least, she didn't have to worry about finding a house. Her parents, still obliviated in Australia, had left her a small house in Northern Ireland. They had shown it to her during her 5th year, and she had loved it.

Taking a big breath, she stepped into the Floo and called her destination.

_For the final time._

* * *

The process of draining her from her magic was nothing less than painful. When she returned to her house-by feet-, she collapsed into sobs on the floor, clutching her heart. It had felt as if they were opening her alive, trying to cut her soul out of her.

_In a way, that's what happened. You lost a part of yourself._

With trembling hands, she took her wand and tried a simple spell. 

"Aguamenti!"

Nothing.

* * *

Some days later, when she had finally picked up everything, Crookshanks in his cage, she looked at her old home, one last time. A few tears fell from her eyes, but other than that, she felt a huge relief.

_Freedom, at last._


	2. An unexpected reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later, Hermione has her own bakery and coffee shop, when a visitor from her past comes to haunt her again

She was not just content with her new life. _She was happy._ She had found her smile, her optimism,her thirst for life and creation again. All thanks to her denying to marry and abandoning her powers.

_Who would have thought..._

Hermione Granger smiled to herself as she unlocked the door of her bakery shop in Armagh, Northern Ireland. Entering, she turned the sign hanging on the door from _Sorry,we are closed!_ to _We are open!_ As usually, she took her time to admire her little miracle, _Hermione's magic muffin._

Magic they may not be, but her life was just as magical as during her time in Hogwarts, if not more. After she left the wizarding world forever, she decided to do something else than academic studies. Cooking and making sweets for her family wasn't an unknown talent of hers; everybody at family gatherings used to praise her grilled chicken with rosemary, mustard, honey, white wine and mushrooms, as well as her lamb chops with paprika and red wine and her tenderloin with orange and plums. On the other hand, her parents didn't let her to make sweet very often, being the ever dutiful dentists.

However, she had no one to stop her now. With the money the Ministry had provided her for the first year, she had a wide range of options. She eventually decided to spent one quarter of them in a bakery and pastry making school, and the remaining three quarters to buy a place of her own, with all the necessary equipment and materials for the first months. After her graduation, she got the licence for her little shop and finally started working.

Her imagination knew no end. She had begun hesitantly at first, offering mostly well-known and accepted confections, such as muffins and cakes. Gradually, her clients fell in love with her sweet and then she decided to be a little more risky. She searched for recipes from all around the world. Traditional orange pie, walnut pie, honey pie, mini pies filled with apple jam and a cake with olive oil and yogurt from Greece. Cashew nuts barfi from India. Bombolone, amarretti biscuits, cassata, zeppole and occhi di bue from Italy. Churros from Spain. M'hanncha from Morocco. Every country had its own aromas, its own taste, its own culture, its own beauty and intrigue. She felt she could get lost in research, so she decided to stay in the Mediterrenean countries for inspiration. The traditional sweet recipies were not only endless, they were also refined and had a certain mentality. For example, the mini pies filled with cheese, sesame and thyme honey from Greece came from Crete and were the sweet that a good hostess should always serve after dinner to her guests. Every country also had many different ways to use a certain ingredient, such as a liquer or fruits and nuts. You could literally make 20 different sweet, just by altering the use of an ingredient.

At the same time, she stayed faithful to her own tastes and kept the muffins and cakes in the main menu. But she transformed them, in her own way and according to her own tastes. And her clients responded enthusiastically, now almost half of the Northern Ireland coming to her shop, to taste her confections.

 _Hermione's magic muffin._ Muffins of every taste, with ingredients of every possible combination. Muffins with three kinds of chocolate, red velvet muffins. Muffins with coconut and white chocolate, muffins with mandarin cream, muffins with pomegrenates. Muffins with salted caramel, with banana, honey and cardamom. Muffins with strawberry jam, with mango cream, with hazelnut praline. 

_Muffins,muffins, muffins._

As for her favourite? Beside the Greek cake with olive oil and yogurt and the Italian bombolone, she was particularly proud of her "Hermione" cake. It had a rich vanilla frosting and the inside was filled with strawberry cream patisserie and green pistachio paste, the recipe being her own. The pistachios were coming straight from the greek island of Aegina, one of the small luxuries she allowed for the quality of her products.

Of course, the muffin recipes applied to cakes,too. She sometimes laughed to herself, when she saw her clients lost as to what they would pick out of all the enticing cakes and muffins. Their current favourites were the red velvet cake, the honey cake and the cake with blueberries and almonds.

All was well.

* * *

She had found the place where she belonged, the peace she craved. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss her friends,though. After she left, the first thing she did when she settled to her new home was to read her friends' letters. They deserved an honest reply, they deserved support and words of comfort during this testing period of their lives.

 _Dear Hermione,_ Harry had written to his second letter

 _I don't know if you have read my first letter, taking into account that you left so hurriedly, without a proper goodbye, without a single explanation. I wish I could be angry with you, I wish I could condemn you for your choices_ , _I wish I could say I don't understand you. But I do. You couldn't find a solace in this world anymore, and to be honest, I should have seen this coming. From the sadness in your eyes, the sheer dissapointment every time a pureblood would whisper menacing words for muggleborns in public, the way you responded to Malfoy when he tried to make amends, the bitterness every time you met our former Slytherin classmates in the street. Your pain, your anger, your memories were eating you alive. If you have found happiness where you are now, I am happy too. I just hope this doesn't mean we will never see each other again. Nonetheless,as I said, it is your own choice._

_I hope everything goes well for you. I heard that you have opened a bakery and pastry shop in Northern Ireland and you have made everybody crazy with your recipes. Well, you are well aware of my sweet tooth, so you will invite me soon, won't you?_

_If you have read my first letter, you already know that I was matched with Daphne Greengrass. To my surprise, we were compatible at 84%. I met her at a small cafe, the new cafe that Luna has. She very eloquently named it **Moonlight.** Daphne was in our year,in Slytherin if you remember. We had been talking for hours, for every single matter. When the time came for me to leave, I found myself unwilling to say goodbye. Quite bashfully, she kissed me on the cheek and left, leaving her scent behind._

_She is perfect, Hermione. She is the one for me. I thought that person was Ginny, but Daphne... I can't explain it with words. It is as if we are two pieces of the same puzzle, perfectly completing each other. You would like her. She reminds me a lot of you, actually. Compassionate and kind, yet fierce and unyielding. She doesn't hesitate to reprimand me, but she is always there to congratulate me for my achievements as an Auror. She has become a partner, in every aspect._

_Inside the letter, you will find a smaller envelope. It's the invitation to our wedding. We will be married at Howgarts. Sounds strange, right? But Daphne wanted it more than anything else, and I couldn't bring myself to say no. The wedding will take place at September 23rd, 11a.m. We will be waiting for you!_

_All my love,_

_Harry_

_PS. Something strange. A week after your departure, Malfoy came to Grimmauld, looking for you. He said he had something important to tell you. Was it about the matching results? Was he the one you were matched with? I got no answer, no matter how hard I pressed him. He only sighed and told me to inform him of your whereabouts, if you ever told me. Of course, I won't tell him without your permission._

_If I didn't know him, I would say he was greatly upset, Hermione. No, not upset. Devastated would be a more accurate description. He may think I didn't hear him, but when he crossed the threshold he whispered something. **Now I will never find her.**_

_Now, I don't want to make any assumptions. I know that nothing has happened between you and him, but I would swear he has feelings for you. Since when, however?_

* * *

The next letter was Ron's.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am writing this letter, hoping that I won't enrage you or hurt you more than you are already hurt. I need to get this out of me, so that we can move on and remain friends._

_After we broke up...Well,you left me in pieces, Hermione. I was almost certain I would never overcome the pain. Then, I received the letter from the Ministry about the Marriage Law, and I was ready to resign myself in a life of misery._

_I didn't expect the reply of the Ministry, matching me with a girl I had never paid attention to, and a Slytherin, just like Harry was matched. It was Milicent Bulstrode, our matching rate was 87%. Throughout this year, she has managed to understand me like no one else ever had, to unlock pieces of my heart I never knew I had. To make me a better version of myself._

_At first, I thought the Ministry had gone berserk. She was way too quiet, way too thoughtful. In contrast to my loud family, she has always been a quiet presence among us. It intrigued me, making me want to understand this curious girl. Slowly, I gained a special place to her heart, and she did the same with me._

_Mother invited her one night for dinner with us at the Burrow. My fears that she would not impress them were unfounded. Milicent is a natural at cooking. She helped mum prepare the meals, she chatted with Victoire and even suggested some spells for pranks to George, for the joke shop, her eyes gleaming mischieviously. She didn't speak much during dinner, but she was polite to everyone and seemed genuinely interested to know us all._

_She slept with us for the night, mum firmly insisting we let her rest and she could leave the next morning. I woke up abruptly at some point, hearing a soft cry from the bedroom we had given her. For a moment, I thought I shouldn't intrude, but her cries didn't stop, so I decided to go and see what was happening._

_I found her still asleep, crying and fisting the sheets. The sight broke my heart. I knew the sentiment too well. Gently, I sat beside her and woke her up, to save her from whatever was hunting her in her sleep. When she opened her eyes and came to her senses, she was mortified she woke me up, but I reassured her it was okay. We stayed silent for a moment, until she decided to break the silence and speak first._

_God, Hermione. Her tears wouldn't stop, as she narrated to me how she grew up. Her father was an abusive asshole, beating both her and her mother and despising her mother for not giving him a male heir. When she was 12, her father killed her mother and said to everyone it was an accident. Things became even worse when her father joined the Death Eaters. Despite his loyalty to the Dark Lord, he was an absolute failure. Soon enough, Voldemort killed him, in order to make an example out of him. In front of Milicent._

_I had no idea as to how I should respond. Instead, I told her about our losses. How we lost Freddie, how Bill was almost killed by Greyback. That night was the catalyst,as you would say. We bonded over our losses and pain. We had found a steady stanchion. I took her in my arms and we spent the rest of the night like this, asleep in each other's embrace._

_I am so in love, Hermione. I hope you will find it in you to share my happiness. Please, don't be angry with me. Not all of us were brave enough to relinquish our powers and live as muggles. Plus, I wouldn't change Millie for the world now._

_Our wedding will be the same day with Harry's, at the same place and time. It would make my day even brighter if you showed up._

_All my love,_

_Ron_

_PS. Malfoy came and found us, a week after you left. Said he wanted to tell you something important. What did the tosser want from you? Don't tell me he was your match! Merlin, Hermione... That would explain a lot. Please, give us a reply. We need to know._

* * *

_It's a new dawn_   
_It's a new day_   
_It's a new life_   
_For me_   
_And I'm feeling good._

_Another day, another chance to be creative._

As usual, people started filling her small shop after 9 a.m. Now, she had customers not only from Northern Ireland, but from the rest of Ireland as well, and many customers from UK. She had even met customers from Greece one day, excited with her work and how well she made their traditional sweet dishes. Nothing was sweeter than the recognition of her work and her customers' praises.

Hermione was seriously thinking of hiring staff, for she needed extra help. The more the customers, the greater the demand. Some aid would soon be necessary.

She had also decided to offer a range of smoothies and milkshakes, for the more busy ones who didn't have the time for a full breakfast. She already had the material, so why not?

_Happy people, grumpy people. People going to work, people leaving for a journey abroad. Couples, couples with children, elder ones. Kids and teenagers taking a snack for school. Irish, British, sometimes Italian, Spanish, German, Dutch, Greek. People of every nation and every colour._

_Cooking and pastry really unite us._

* * *

After one more tiring day, she was ready to close at 6 p.m. Until she heard the bell above the door ringing.

"I am sorry, we are closing in 5 minutes! You can come tomorrow again!"

Then, Hermione heard a voice she thought she would never hear again.

"Can you make an exception, Miss Granger? I believe we have a lot to discuss."

_No. No. This can't be happening. Not after everything I've been through to escape from that world._

_Not him._

_Not now._

Bteathless, she ran to the main room of the shop. The sight was enough to make her blood turn to ice.

Across her, stood a very nervous, very sad Draco Malfoy.


	3. Bitter confrontations and sweet biscuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione have a much needed conversation about their past and present.

Hermione could barely contain her composure. One thousand different emotions were raging inside her. If she still had her powers, she was certain she would have done something she would deeply regret afterwards. 

Malfoy had always had the ability to unnerve her, to destabilize her perfectly organised daily routine. From day one to the last time they met, he was able to coaxe a wide range of emotions out of her. And not positive ones.

The case now was vastly different, however. It wasn't a simple childish animosity anymore. It wasn't only about him calling her a mudblood, or making fun of her teeth and hair. They were connected by a war. 

A war in which they had fought as enemies.

She was perfectly aware of the uncomfortable silence between them, she could see it affected Malfoy as much as it affected her. But really, what was left to say? All he had to prove, he had proved it through his actions. There was no place for misinterpretation. What was left to explain? Why had he visited Harry and Ron in the first place?

Malfoy attempted to start a conversation first, his tension palpable. "Good morning, Hermione. I hope my visit is not much of an upheaval to your new life. I had to find you and talk to you. Believe me, this is necessary. I would never dare to waste your time with anything trivial."

_He hopes he is not upsetting me. The asshole._

_Pain. Rage._ Everything she had tried so hard to forget, everything she had tried so hard to push out of her mind and heart, everything fell on her like a tone of bricks, burying her under the ground, rendering her unable to breathe or think calmly.

"You have some nerves, Malfoy. Going to Harry and Ron and asking for my whereabouts, then obviously doing your own little research, eventually coming to search for me in the only place I found solace from you and your kind. If I still had my powers, right now I would finish what Harry started in the Prefects' bathroom in seventh year."

His eyes widened. "Hermione, please. Let me explain. I didn't come here to cause you any harm. I wanted to find you, because my conscience dictated me to. Give me a proper chance to apologize, and then you may understand why I am here. I swear, I wish..."

"Your vows" she raised her voice menacingly, and Draco instinctively took some steps behind "mean shit to me. You have no honour to be considered a decent person who keeps his word. As for your conscience... Non existent. Simple as it gets. Your conscience allowed you to call me mudblood from day one. Your conscience led you to say you wished the Basilisk killed me first. Your conscince alomst got Buckbeak executed. Your conscience let your father break into the Ministry with Voldemort. Your conscience made you a Death Eater. Do you want me to go on with the list?"

She took some steps towards him and pulled the left sleeve of her light jerkin upwards, exposing her scar in perfect display for him. He drew a big breath in and his eyes seemed to water, but nothing was able to detain her. "Your so called conscience allowed this. You were right there when this happened. Or do you need me to refresh your memory? Do I really need to remind you who did this? Where did she do it? And what was your reaction? So don't come and tell me here you have a conscience. Your only conscience was your wish to survive. And survive you did. But don't come to me and preach your cause, don't pretend you were an innocent little ladybug. There is a war proving the opposite. Your very own name proves what you were, who you stood for."

"And, as if the war wasn't enough, the Ministry matched me with you." She laughed, a laugh void of any emotions. Silent tears had started falling on his cheeks, but she didn't care. "As if I would ever accept to become your wife, to bear your name and your children. To leave in that house of criminals you call your home. To face your murderer of a father every morning. The only Malfoy I could ever like is perhaps your mother. 99%, for fuck's sake. There is not a single action I regret after that letter arrived. The best decision of my entire life was to lose my powers and leave. If I had married you, I would have become Bellatrix No. 2. Seriously, I wonder how your mother put up with your father all those years, while she knew..."

"That was my best decision,too." he interrupted her, voice hoarse from the tears.

"...what he was, and what he had done. Wait, what?"

"You said, the best decision of your life was to abandon your magic and leave forever. The same principle applies to me."

It was one of those times in her life. The time when you feel your whole world coming upside down. The time when everything you know, all of your stable values in life, everything shatters around you.

Her world was uncontrollably spinning out of its axis, once more.

"What...?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

Smiling sadly, he got out his wand. "Give me a piece of paper. Any piece you don't need."

She obeyed him and walked towards her cash desk like a robot. She found a random reciept some customer had forgotten and gave it to Malfoy.

He pointed at the paper. "Incendio."

Nothing.

_Nothing._

_It can't be... Impossible..._

_He says the truth._

When she focused her eyes upon him again, the sad smile hadn't left his lips. He took his now useless wand and broke it in half, letting the pieces fall on the floor.

"That's right. The last Malfoy heir is standing in front of you as a Squib."

It might have been one of those rare occasions in her life, that Hermione was rendered speechless. The scene with the failed spell was playing on a loop in her mind, but she still couldn't bring herself to comprehend its meaning.

_He gave up his powers? Is he telling the truth?_

"How?" was all she managed eventually.

"Just like the way you did it. I didn't want to be matched with any unfortunate witch who didn't love me. The law is not only stupid, it is an outright violation of human rights. Yes, don't look at me like that, I know what human rights are. More important, I didn't want to force you into a marriage with me. What do you think my results were? The same as yours. 99%. Personality wise, yes, we may be compatible. But I am not that much of an idiot to ignore our past. I would never ask you to marry me, let alone live in the Manor and have my children. I have caused you enough pain for a lifetime. I didn't want to put the final nail in our coffins. We would become miserable." Then,he added with a small voice "at least you."

All this information was way too much for her. _He didn't want to hurt me. He didn't want to marry me and make me unhappy for the rest of my life. He sacrificed his magic for it._

"Please, sit down, Malfoy. The conversation you seeked seems quite a complicated issue."

He sat down and she brought him a glass of water and some of her amarretti biscuits. When he tried them, his eyes widened. "The rumours are true, for once. You are really the best."

"Let's talk about this later. Now, you explain everything from the beginning."

"There is nothing to explain further. The story is as simple as I narrated it to you."

"Why didn't you ask for a rematch? Was it really bad to marry another witch?"

His cheeks became pink, his pale complexion making his blush even more obvious. "I couldn't marry. I told you, I didn't want to force any woman in my bed. For once in my life, I wanted to dictate my fate and not let it be defined by others. Plus, I would never make any woman happy."

"Why do you say that?"

His grey eyes looked straight into her hazel ones. "Because it would be an impossible task to try and love a woman, when my heart already belongs to someone else. I lost my heart at 11 years old and it has not been mine ever since."

That was a huge surprise for Hermione, to say the least. Who would have imagined that Draco Malfoy, snob pureblood, had found his other half since 11? She must be a remarkable girl, if he couldn't even consider himself with someone else.

If she had been observative, she would have seen the longing in his eyes right from that day, she would have seen the way they shone while he was looking at her. Everything happens for a reason, though.

"So...you lost your magic. Fine. That doesn't explain why you are here. Out of all the possible destinations on Earth, why did you pick Armagh?"

He took her hand in his own. It wasn't the unpleasant sensation she had expected, it actually felt good. Perhaps she missed familiar faces from her past, even if it was Malfoy.

"As I said, I want to properly apologise. I know...I know that a simple _I'm sorry_ would not suffice for everything I have done. It's the truth, though. I am deeply sorry, Hermione. For everything I have done to you. I am sorry for making you cry by calling you a mudblood. I am sorry for all the times I mocked your appearance, simply because you were better than me in school. I am sorry for mocking Hagrid and almost getting Buckbeak killed. I am sorry for your torture at the Manor, at my aunt's hands. I am sorry for not being brave enough to defend you, to do something to stop her. I should have killed her, Crucio'ed her, anything else than just standing there. I have no excuses to offer, other than that I am a coward. I have always been. A Slytherin, a snake who looks after himself and his allies. I am sorry for not helping you at the final battle, for returning to the dark side. Honestly, I did it only for my parents. I couldn't lose them, no matter how horrible my father had been to me, no matter how apathetic my mother had been when I needed her the most. They were, they are, all I have. It doesn't justify my actions. But it's the truth. My only motives, my only priorities were my and my family's safety. I did what I did to survive."

"You don't know how much of a damage you have caused me." her voice was trembling, the tears were close. "You don't know how many nights I cried because of you. Because you made me feel like trash, like I didn't belong in your world. Guess you were right. Your world found a way to make me hate it, the Ministry simply ostracized me from it. I want to forget I had ever been a witch. The nightmares never stop. Do you know how many nights I have seen that night in the Manor? It feels so real sometimes. As if Bellatrix is in my room again and carves that disgusting word on my arm. When I wake up, I find my pillow soaked with tears. Trust me, Malfoy. I wish I had been a muggle from the beginning."

"No,"he argued with passion "no, don't say this. Please, Hermione. It is our world that never deserved you, not the other way around. Now that I can see without blinkers, now that I am able to clearly evaluate my past, I see who deserves to be called a magical being and who doesn't. You deserved your powers, Hermione. You honoured them much more than any pureblood could ever have, much more than I did, or my family, or the Parkinsons, or the Crabbes, or the Notts. Our world was saved mostly by muggleborns and Voldemort's murderer has a muggleborn mother, if my memory serves me right. Don't do this to yourself, Hermione. Never doubt it, you belonged in our world as much as we belonged. Don't let an unfair law of the Ministry nullify all of what you freely offered to our society."

That man in front of her was a new Malfoy. She had no reason not to believe him. Draco sounded so sincere, he left her no margin for doubts. 

_Pff, whatever. I am a lion, a Gryffindor. We are not known for cowardice or cruelty towards those who deserve a second chance._

"I forgive you." Her eyes found his again, and he inhaled deeply. "Truly and completely this time. Still, you haven't answered my last question. Why did you come to Armagh?"

"When I heard that you had opened this small pastry shop here, I decided to come and find you not only to apologize, but also for help. I don't mean financial help, mind you. My mother left me a generous ammount of her Black inheritance and my father had transferred to me all of his fortune before going to Azkaban for life. I sold the companies and kept only the exchange, as well as the jewellery and the cash from the vault. I came here, because I need your guidance. Currently, you are the only muggleborn I know that returned to the muggle world. I have grown up in an entirely different world than yours. I need your help to adjust, to learn everything from the start. My father, the proud pureblood he was, never allowed me or my mother to venture in the world of muggles. Now I am a part of this world. And I don't know how to survive in it."

"Malfoy...this is all too much. I mean, I accept your apology, but interacting with you every day...It's another matter. I...Let me think about it, okay?"

He was dissapointed, but hid it well nonetheless. "If you want to find me, this is my new adress in Armagh. I have rented the house, but I intend to buy it if I decide to stay permanently here in the future. I have to leave now, I haven't moved all of my things yet. Just...please, think about it."

They awkwardly stood up and shook hands. "I will think of it, Draco. Good afternoon."

He seemed as if he wanted to say something more. Instead, he only sighed and left, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

_Don't be a bitch. He practically poured his heart out for you. He apologised, he is trying to make ammends, to move on. Just like you._

_But...what if he isn't sincere?_

_Well, you will find out soon enough. You have nothing to be afraid of him anymore. He is powerless. Plus, your blood status is almost the same now. You are a Muggle, he is a Squib._

_Fine, I'll do this. I'll help him. But only because he was so honest...And so cute when he blushed._

_Fancying Malfoy, aren't we, Granger?_

_Shut up. Anyway, you are a voice in my head. I can vanish you whenever I want._

_Someone would say you have gone nuts, talking to yourself. You are in a dire need of company. **HUMAN** company._

_I have Crooks!_

_An orange grumpy cat doesn't count. Go out, make some friends. You have only two friends here in Northern Ireland, don't tell me you are seriously thinking of wasting the chance to make a third one._

_Okay, okay. Got it. Shut up now._

_And maybe not just a friend. Did you notice the way his blouse was practically stuck onto him? Or the shape of his ass through his black jeans? God, he is a sin. If you don't manage to be friends, at least use him to get laid, girl._

_SHUT.UP._

_Fine._

The next day at 9 a.m.,Hermione found herself checking her image for what seemed to be the 20th time on the mirror. She had chosen a fairly casual outfit, but not too simple. Her favourite grey jeans, a red blouse without one of the sleeves and her favourite summer sandals.

She looked at the adress again. 24 Dobbin Street. It would be the first day she wouldn't go to work after she opened her shop.

Sighing, she walked out of her house and locked the door. _Here we go._

* * *

_Knock, knock._

After some seconds, Draco opened the door. He was already up and about and,although initially surprised, he seemed quite happy to see her on his doorstep.

"Good morning, evil wizard. Your witch has come to your rescue. Tell me where to start."

"Hey there! Don't get ahead of yourself! Please, come in. I have tea and fresh juice. I tried to make espr...asp...esresso, but I couldn't get the blasted machine to work."

She laughed out loud. "It's called espresso. You surprise me. With Zabini as a friend, you should have known the most famous italian coffee."

"That man is a shame to Italy. He is allergic to caffeine."

"Oh God!"

"Anyway, here is my living room. Sit, feel at home. I will make some more juice."

She waved demonstratively the green plastic bag in front of him. "You bring the tea and the juice, I have brought something to munch."

"Merlin, Granger. Since when have you been aware of my sweet tooth?"

"Since the whole Hogwarts would see you devour half of a strawberry tart every morning. It is a miracle of nature that you don't have diabetes by now."

"Ha, ha, very funny. Wait here and don't eat them all by yourself."

He soon returned with a tray with tea and juice, just like he had promised, and some small dishes,too. She opened her bag and smiled wickedly. "So, where to begin? I have muffins with blueberries, muffins with mango cream and my Hermione cake, filled with strawberry cream and green pistachios."

He was practically salivating at the mere sight of her confections. "Have mercy, Hermione. I beg you, give me something. Anything."

"Here you go, hungry bear. All yours. And I have some other cakes left in the car. Just so you know."

He gave her one of his signature smirks. The smirk that used to annoy her, now it warmed her cheeks and brought butterflies in her stomach. _Get a grip, Hermione._

"Wise woman. Always prepared. That's why you are still called the Brightest Witch of our Age."


	4. A thorough education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione helps Draco adjust in his new life and he offers his help in her shop, financially and personally.

After they finished their breakfast, chatting amicably and laughing with some of Draco's jokes, Hermione stood up.

"Okay. So... Where exactly do you need my help?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly? In everything that works with electricity, including my PC and the Internet. I have already tidied my personal belongings, it's the muggle technology that I am unfamiliar with. Oh! That also includes the mobile phones. I don't have one yet, but I have to buy one sooner or later, I presume."

Hermione sighed. "This is going to be a very long day."

* * *

"This is your oven and cooking machine. You have four buttons for the cooking machine and two for the oven. Let's start with the simplest, the cooking machine. Each one of the four buttons indicates the burners. Here is the button for the big burner, for example."

Draco nodded. "So this is the one for the medium, this is the one for the small and the last one for the smallest. "

"Very good. Each button has numbers from 0 to 10. 0 means the burner is off. The numbers dictate how much strong fire you want for your food. For example, if you want to cook your food slowly for many hours, a low heat up to 4 is usually fine. For medium heat, you set the button to show from numbers 5 to 7. Finally, for high heat you choose from 8 to 10."

"Perfect. I understood everything."

"Great. Now we switch to the oven symbols. This is a tad more difficult, as we have only two buttons. The second one shows you the temperature in Celcius degrees. The first one is the button you must open first, because it shows you with an arrow which cooking mode the oven will follow. We have more symbols here. The first one, the single horizontal line at the bottom of a square, means that heat will come solely from the heating element at the bottom of the oven. The fan won’t be used to circulate the heat. The second, the conventional heating and the mode you should prefer for now, is the two horizontal lines at the top and bottom of a square showing that heat will be generated by elements in the top and bottom of the oven. The heat spreads through the oven by natural convection. This is a good option for single-shelf cooking and also works well for roasting meat."

"Nothing tricky until now, Professor.", he joked good-naturedly.

"Moving on, then. The third one is the fan mode with added lower heat. This is great for keeping the top of a dish moist while the bottom gets nicely cooked. The fourth mode, the fan surrounded by a circle, represents an oven fan with its own heating element. Heat comes from a circular element surrounding the fan at the back of the oven, and the fan then circulates this heat around. Good fan ovens will spread heat evenly, so whether you're cooking near the top, bottom, back or front you should get similar results. Your own oven is an excellent piece of technology, so nothing to worry about. A fan symbol with horizontal lines above and below it shows that the fan is spreading heat from the upper and lower heating elements, rather than from the back. You have both in your own oven, as you see, so I don't need to explain the fifth symbol."

"Cooking with fan sounds delicious. I assume it is your favourite mode."

She smiled. "Yes, you guessed it right. It might be tricky for you in the beginning,though, because sometimes the food seems raw, even if you have strictly followed the recipe and done everything with precision. So, don't use it for now. The sixth symbol, the double zigzag line at the top of a box, is the grill mode. It means that heat is being produced by the whole grill element. Some grills are designed to be used with the door closed, while some need the door to be open, so check what your oven's manual recommends. Good grills make sure that all your food gets crisped or browned evenly. If you use the full grill, you’ll be able to cook a lot of food at once - it's a good choice for anything that sizzles, such as sausages and bacon."

"So, this is good if I just want to cook a steak."

"Yes, exactly. Here is the grill and fan symbol, meaning that the grill and fan are on at the same time. The fan spreads the grill’s heat, making it less fierce. This is good for cooking through thicker pieces of meat or fish without heating up the whole oven or burning the top. The next symbol, three lines on top of each other, represents the plate-warming function. This gently warms plates or other dishes to prevent food from cooling too quickly when served. Finally, the ninth symbol, the plate with steam lines, is the food warming mode. The oven simply keeps your food warm without setting a temperature, but also without extra cooking it! It’s a great way to store food because it will ensure it stays moist and doesn’t dry out. Any questions?"

Draco's smile was wide and happy. "I think I have conquered the Oven Planet. I feel like I am ready to cook masterpieces."

"Wow there, Gordon Ramsey, slow down. Learn the basics first."

He looked confused. "Who is that guy? A friend of yours?"

She laughed out loud. "I wish he were. Gordon Ramsey is a famous British chef, mostly known for his TV show Kitchen Nightmares. He helps restaurants that are at the point of closing. And he swears. _A LOT._ "

"So, are you saying that I have still a long road in front of me to become a good chef like Ramsey, or that I swear like him?"

"The first one, obviously. I have never heard you swear. God, Malfoy, you are so prim and proper, I think you are incapable of swearing."

"I'll let you know, I am nothing of those things. Now that I am far away from the pureblood society and everything that oppressed me, I can be whoever I like. I must have sworn at least 50 times since I lost my magic and had to live on my own..."

"Okay, you made your point. Up to the washing machine now."

They climbed up the stairs to the second floor of the house and Draco opened the door to his bathroom.

"Here it is. This machine is a little bit different. You have a single cycle button, and an arrow at the end of it which points the mode you wish to use. Mind you, the tags on your clothes will show you what mode and temperature is the most suitable for them. For the first washings, just use them and they will guide you."

He nodded. "Sounds easy."

"Good. The first mode in your laundry is for delicate and wool clothing, as well as for hand wash. These settings are very similar and interchangeable and should be used for delicate, fragile fabrics. The second mode is the rapid wash. Quite often there is a last minute need for a special shirt to be washed alone. This setting has a shortened wash cycle and a high-speed spin to shorten drying times. It is not recommended for heavily soiled items or delicate items. The third one is the Permanent Press, Wrinkle Control, Casual Clothes, or Dark Colors. This is the cycle to use for most synthetic fabrics, blended fabrics, permanent press clothes, and any colored fabrics. The four cycles are interchangeable and use medium-speed wash action, a low-speed spin, and a cool-down or rest period to reduce wrinkling. The fourth mode is the mostly used, the Normal, suitable for cotton or blended fabrics with average soil. This is the mode you will use more often. So far so good?"

"Piece of cake."

"Great, we are moving on. This is the heavy duty. Use it for sturdy fabrics like towels and jeans. It is also appropriate for heavily soiled items. The next one is the Bulky mode, appropriate for items such as blankets, rugs and pillows. The seventh mode is for linen sheets only, as it says so itself. The last mode is for whites only, particularly for bleachable white fabrics."

"Next to the main button, there is also the buttons to regulate the temperature, the spins and also the pre-wash mode, if you have heavily soiled clothes and want to ensure they will be cleaned properly. And here is the box where you put the detergents. The big receptacle with the two lines underneath is for the detergent, the smaller receptacle with the flower is for the liquid softener. The softener will make your clothes less wrinkled and easier to iron..."

* * *

Afterwards, Hermione also showed Draco how the iron, the microwaves and his computer worked. The PC proved to be the most difficult of them all, and it was patricularly hard to explain him the concept of the Internet. Initially, he thought there were invisible spiders making the "world webbing system", and he was terrified as hell. Hermione put all of her effort not to laugh and she calmly analyzed that the words had a figurative meaning. When he finally comprehended what Internet is and how it works, his eyes shone like those of a little child.

"Muggles are geniuses. You are brilliant. For so many years, we have been comfortably sitting on our magical arses, without any desire to explore the possibilities of this world further than our wands can do for us. This...this is amazing. In a century, the muggles have radically transofrmed their world, while the wizarding world has remained the same. They are so stupid. They really don't know what they are missing."

It almost brought tears to her eyes. Here she was, sitting with her former enemy in his house, both without powers, and he was freely admitting that the muggles were not the barbarians the pureblood wizarding families thought them to be. It felt like a lifetime achievement, to show Draco the beauties of her world.

Sighing with a warm smile, she looked at her watch. "Oh my God. It's 14:00."

Draco stood up and offered her his hand for help. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, we are both tired. We still have much of the cakes I brought. We can order some pizza, a salad and some beers."

His eyes lit up. "Beers. Like butterbeer?"

"No, not exactly. Beer in the muggle world is bitter, but its taste is good. You know pizza, I suppose."

"Pff. That was the one thing Blaise got right. We secretly ordered pizza once a month. I used to get out of the grounds of the school to get the boxes and lift them back to the castle. With plenty of invisibility spells, of course."

"Ever the Slytherin, I see. Anyway, the traditional Italian pizzeria next to my house makes excellent pizzas."

Before she unlocked her phone to make the call, Draco stopped her. "Wait! I have one question left!"

She raised her eyebrows."Bring it on."

"The microwave oven... Does it use real sea waves to warm the food?"

Hermione started laughing uncontrollably then, much to Draco's confusion. When she calmed down, she shook her head fondly. Without knowing why, she lifted herself on her toes and spontaneously kissed Draco on the cheek, making him blush furiously. Only afterwards would she understand what she did.

"You are an adorable dork, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

They were happily munching their pizzas and Ceasar salad, occasionally sharing funny stories from their school times. It turned out Hermione was a greater prankster than Draco thought, and Draco was a secret troublemaker in class.

"No way! You did this? My God, that was hilarious!"

"I did it, Granger. I am particularly proud of my achievements that Friday."

"You wicked man! I can't believe you sabotaged Ron's Amortentia while he was working with Parkinson!"

Draco cackled gleefully. "What a day that was, uh? I imagine the Weasel in the Gryffindor Common Room, moaning about his eternal love for Pansy, still covered with the potion."

"It was absolutely disgusting and annoying. And amazing at the same time. Seriously, thank you. You managed to make him stop running behind Lavender for a while."

"At your service, Queen Hermione."

She raised her eyebrow. "Queen?"

"Come on, Granger. It's just me and you now. Without your brains, the Golden Trio would now have only one surviving member. You. You were the one behind all those brilliantly executed plans, you kept your wits amidst all of the fighting, you protected Scarhead and Weasel, you helped Potter in every single way. Yes, you are the Queen."

Hermione felt her cheeks blushing furiously, while Draco stopped his rambling and sheepishly turned his attention to his glass of beer.

"Thank you, Draco. That was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever told me."

"It's simply the truth."

"Speaking about making the Amortentia that year... I should have known that I wasn't in love with Ron. Not really. I made THE perfect potion and smelled nothing of his perfume. What was your smell?"

Draco seemed hesitant for a while. He answered after a long pause. "I smelled of vanilla, strawberry, ink and parchment."

"Pff. Ink and parchment. That was not helpful at all. I mean, all of us used ink and books. It could be anyone. I smelled musk, cedar, sandalwood, ink and parchment. It wasn't Ron, Ron hates heavy after shaves or parfumes. It must have been someone else...Doesn't matter, anyway. I thought myself in love with Ron, and now I am not in love. Perhaps it was something random, like the ink and the parchments."

She failed to see how Draco was looking at her during her short rambling. His eyes had widened and his expression had turned hopeful. _Maybe, just maybe..._

"Okay, Hermione. I told you about my prank at Weasley. You owe me. Go on, share your most despicable story."

She smiled devilishly. "Remember fourth year, the Triwizard Tourney, when Rita Skeeter had written that shit about Harry and me? It turned out she was..."

* * *

The big clock on Draco's wall showed 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Yet, neither of them wanted to say goodbye.

"So, I have heard we have two big weddings in two months from now. Potter with Daphne and Weasley with Milicent. I have to say, I wasn't very surprised when Potter was matched with Daphne. She secretly fancied him since third year."

"No way!"

"I wish I was kidding. It was traumatic. Having my nose freshly broken by your fist, and Daphne gushing about what a unique green colour Potter's eyes had. _Dracooo, they are so beautiful. More beautiful than yours. They are that bright green colour of the new leaves on the trees in spring..._ Potter's eyes this, Potter's eyes that. Merlin, I was close to suicide those days."

"You are just jealous that Daphne found Harry's eyes prettier than yours. Just admit it."

"No. Way. Everybody knows silver eyes are much rarer than green ones. And more beautiful."

"Whatever helps you sleep at nights, Draco."

"I have to admit, though, Ron's matching with Milicent was quite unexpected. I never thought that these two could even coexist,let alone that they could make their relationship work and fall in love."

"Love can be found at the most uncommon places, in someone's face we had never considered up until then. Ron and Milicent found their happiness together, making a perfect example as to why we should never judge someone from their past. Ron's letter was proof enough of his love for his future wife."

"I suppose you will go to their weddings. I want to go, too. Daphne was my friend, but I don't know how she will react to my presence. The Greengrasses were neutral during both wars. I don't know if she still considers me a friend."

"Nonsense. If she wants me to her wedding, she wants you there,too. If she is a real friend, she won't hold a grudge against you for where you stood. She will understand you had your reasons."

He sighed sadly. "I hope so. Because this isn't the case with most of my friends. Greg still holds me responsible for Vincent's death. Pansy refused to see me after my trial, I have only Blaise and Theo. Problem is, I left almost as fast as you did. I have no idea where they are now, if they have been matched and with whom."

"Come to the weddings with me, then."

"What? Why?"

"Don't you see? If Daphne still wants to talk to you, you may be able to learn about Blaise and Theo and find a way to communicate with them. Plus, Harry and Ron are both Aurors. I'm sure they could provide us with some information about your friends, if I asked them to."

Draco's eyes were glued on her, awe written on his features. "Thank you, Hermione. For everything."

"Don't mention it."

"No. I have to. Just yesterday, I came uninvited to your shop. Instead of kicking me out, you sat down with me, listened to my side of the story. You are so eager to help me with this new life, you even took a day off from the work you adore. You have sat here with me for hours, patiently analyzing everything about the machines in my house, and now you share food and stories with me. A total stranger, a former enemy. Now you are offering your help to me to find my friends. No one has done so much for me in such a short amount of time, except of my mother." He came closer to her and took her hand in his, his eyes watering. "Thank you, Hermione. From the bottom of my heart."

She was so moved from his speech, that she couldn't find a proper reply. She only nodded and smiled.

"You know, I have thought of ways to help you, too."

"In what aspect?"

"You told me earlier that you need help with the shop, that you need assistants and pastry makers like you. I can certainly help with that. You can't possibly imagine how much money I have in my disposal, Hermione. One small amount of them will go to my academic studies. I want to become a pharmacist, something similar to what Severus was. I may also buy this house, but other than that, I have no significant personal expenses. With these money, we can hire as many employees as you need and pay them. Your shop is so successful, you don't have to worry about their payment. In fact, I can offer the payment for the first year and then we can talk about it again. Moreover, I can work in your shop, too. Without salary, of course. I can do small things, such as cleaning the tables, serving the customers and supervising the transactions. What do you say?"

Hermione could feel a lump forming in her throat. This Draco was a totally transformed man. Not only he wanted to help her with her shop, he wanted to do it without any profit for himself.

"I...I don't know what to say, Draco. I...I..."

He softly clenched her hands into his, bringing those butterflies in her stomach again. "Say you accept my offer. Say yes. Otherwise, I will keep you locked in this house and torture you with more questions about the microwave oven."

She managed to laugh and swallow that lump that threatened to bring tears in her eyes. "It's a deal."

His smile was brighter than the sun.


	5. "Ain't no sunshine when she's gone"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later, a former witch and a former wizard return to the wizarding world with a bang...And a rumba.

If someone would tell her two months ago that welcoming Draco into her life, magicless, remorseful and totally ignorant of the muggle world, would change her life for the better, Hermione would give them a good punch.

_How life changes us..._

Her already happy new life had become even happier with Draco's arrival. His calm presence, his newfound optimism, his endless curiosity, his thirst for work and productiveness, his invaluable help with her shop, his aptitude with any business sector, his shrewdness in economics had aided Hermione in so many ways, she constantly felt the need to thank him every minute of the day.

He wouldn't hear it, of course. Another surprise that Draco Malfoy had well hidden. His generosity, his kindness, a heart made of gold.

_The irony,huh? The Silver Prince of Slytherin, proving himself a Gryffindor at heart._

At first, he hid it behind the excuse that he had to offer her something in return for her helping him adjust into the muggle world. After a while,though, and taking into account the fact that he adapted fairly quickly, it became obvious that he didn't do it out of obligation. No one had compelled him so, but he was in her shop before her, cleaning the tables and preparing the machines and the ingredients. He was also serving the customers and had unofficially undertook the cash register. He had also hired the much needed two extra employees. The girl, Maria, half Irish half Greek, had given her a great insight to the Greek cuisine and pastry tradition, whereas Conor, a proud Irish through and through, had proven quite useful in the more exotic recipes coming from India or Morocco.

And Hermione was more than surprised with his behavior. She was moved. Here they were, enemies from the past, proving that people can find more reasons to be united than seperated. Draco had shown her a side she could never imagine he had, a side that she might have not been able to see, had they stayed at the wizarding world.

 _Speaking of the wizarding world..._ She had tried to apologise for her harsh words the very first day he had set foot in her shop, especially her cruel rambling about how she would never accept a marriage with him. He had rebuked her with an intense glare. 

"You would be unhappy with me Hermione. You are not in love with me. How could I ever make you happy? Can you really tell me we would make a marriage work?"

That was enough to render her silent. Once more, he thought about _her_ happiness, _not his._

* * *

_And yet..._

Something was amiss, something she couldn't explain. She was very happy to have Draco as a friend. But sometimes... she couldn't contain the pang in her chest every time she saw him flirting with a female customer, or every time she saw most ladies practically undressing him with their stares. It was unnerving, it was a feeling she couldn't understand, and Hermione Granger was notorious for not liking situations she couldn't analyze properly. There were also those times when he flirted with her,too, and those times were so much more than those when he flirted with others. She simply dismissed his flirt with something witty and funny and they laughed together. But she hadn't missed the times when he secretly looked at her,thinking her attention was elsewhere. His cheeks were flushing then and he was swiftly turning his attention back to what he previously did. It was sweet...and confusing. 

Moreover, Draco's reappearance had made the nightmares disappear once and for all. She had managed to reduce them to the minimum with the therapy sessions, they had come back stronger than ever after her departure, and now they were gone once more. Her nightmarish dreams of Bellatrix cackling upon her and carving her arm with her knife had been replaced with...ehm, other kind of dreams. Blue skies with silver clouds, a scent of cedar,musk and sandalwood, the tender caress of a lover, so intense it almost felt real.

She would wake up all sweaty from those dreams. Sweaty, unsatisfied, her body alight. Her fingers were not enough anymore, only leaving her craving for more.

_More of what? Of who?_

It didn't help that Maria had noticed them,too. Her kindness could not hide her perceptiveness, and Hermione would thank her later in her life for that.

"Ah, young love... Mr. Draco is in love with you, boss."

"I think you are wrong, Maria. Nothing romantic is going on between us."

"That is irrelative. And he IS in love with you, no matter how hard he tries to hide it, and you are in love with him,too."

"Now, how did you make that conclusion?"

Maria lifted the tray with macarons and looked knowningly at her. "Because you look at each other, the way my father used to look at my mother."

* * *

Months blissfully passed. Months full of lunches and dinners taken together, months of flirting and dancing around each other, months full of burnt food in Draco's house. It was hilarious to see the disappointment and the horror in his face, when he realized he had forgotten the food in the oven. Again.

_That's why you have a timer, Draco. Use it. See the food as a potion Snape wants us to make. Wouldn't you use your watch then?_

That led to a tremendous improvement of Draco's culinary skills. She had to admit that he was slowly becoming better than her in cooking, having a quite good instinct about spices and seasoning of the food.

_Well look at that... He is good at cookery, I am good at confectionery. Seems we complete each other nicely._

* * *

Months passed. And the calendar was showing September 22nd.

Draco had surprised her with a big birthday party at her shop. The whole town of Armagh had been there to celebrate her birthday, to thank her for sharing her love for pastry with them, for making their lives a little sunnier. It had been the most emotional birthday of her life, and Draco couldn't stop smiling at her and holding her hand. _All night..._

Sighing wistfully, she stood in front of her closet, undecisive of what she should wear at the wedding and at the reception. Finally, she settled down with two gorgeous red dresses, the one maxi and the other sinfully mini. Her favourite golden strap heels and her Louboutin stilettos were carefully put in her suitcase next, along with her jewellery and simple make-up items.

Just when she was about to close her suitcase, the doorbell rang. Knowing it would be probably Draco, she hurried to open.

His mere sight seemed to be enough to take her breath away those days. No matter how casually he dressed, it was a piss poor attempt to hide his body or make his face less beautiful. He was wearing a linen light blue shirt, sleeves lifted up to his elbows, and a pair of anthracite jeans.

_Call an ambulance, bring me an aspirin. The man is a walking fever._

Finally coming out of her daydreaming, she motioned him to come in. He walked in ,seemingly unaware of her mini stroke.

"Are you ready, Hermione? We have to be in the airport in an hour."

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am. Have you prepared your stuff?"

"Everything's ready."

"So, we are arriving at the Aberdeen Airport and Harry will be there. He will apparate us in the wizarding world right after, from a spot behind the airport, hidden from us Muggles. Any questions?"

He smirked. "Let the games begin."

* * *

_Harry...Seems like a lifetime..._

"Harry!"

Hermione couldn't contain her happiness-or her tears- as she fell in her best friends arms. They stayed like this for what seemed to be an eternity. He was crying,too, his shoulders violently shaking.

"Merlin and Morgana, Hermione. I am so sorry, so sorry...If I knew you would leave, I would have done everything in my power to convince you to stay. You didn't deserve this, none of us did... Forgive me, please forgive me..."

She stepped back from their embrace and held his face in her palms. "Don't you dare apologise, Harry James Potter. It...It wasn't your fault, Harry. I am happy with my new life, really I am. There is nothing I would do differently under the same circumstances. So don't berate yourself."

He sighed, a small smile forming in his lips. "If you say you are happy, it's enough for me."

Draco,who had respectfully stood away from Hermione and Harry, giving the two friends the time to express their emotions, cleared his throat and awkwardly approached them. "Good morning, Potter. My friend is lucky to have you as her husband. I am sure you will make her happy."

Harry gave his hand to Draco and Draco accepted the offer, shaking it lightly. "Good morning. Malfoy. I see you have been taking care of my sister in Armagh."

Draco's cheeks reddened, and so did hers. "I simply did what was right. I needed to apologise for my actions and prove the sincerity of my words. Hermione is a brilliant woman. I am sorry it took so long for me to aknowledge it."

Harry smiled, with that smile of his that boded mischief and scheming. "You couldn't describe her better. So...ready to Apparate?"

* * *

"HERMIONE!!!"

If anyone were at the Burrow the time they arrived, they would think the entire Weasley clan had gone mad, screaming and running like banshees. But when they all fell on her, crushing her in their arms, Hermione forgot any sense of propriety,too. This was the Burrow, the place that held so many good memories for her and Harry. Molly had opened her house and her heart to them unconditionally, had loved them as if they were her own flesh and blood. She couldn't find it in her to be petty about the loud, wild welcome. She had missed them so much, it was almost painful.

"Hermione!" Molly started first, her eyes two rivers of tears. "Welcome back! How has your life been as a Muggle? Are you faring well? Do you have friends? Do you need any help with the shop?"

"Hey there, let her breathe, dear." Arthur stepped forward to "save" Hermione, his eyes holding the same tenderness and love she remembered. "Come inside." Seeing Draco standing behind Harry, hesitant as ever, he smiled. "Both of you. Welcome to Burrow. Draco, I think two of your Hogwarts friends are getting married into this family. Milicent and Daphne love you as a brother. If you are a brother to them, you are our family,too."

"Arthur is right. Welcome, Draco." Molly added, her voice soft and kind.

Draco seemed overwhelmed by the welcome, his eyes watering. Hermione could clearly see his internal battle, even if the others couldn't. "Thank you so much, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley. I hope my presence is not a burden to you."

"Nonsense, dear. Besides, we have one more friend of yours here. I think she is very impatient to see you."

Draco seemed confused. "Which one of my friends are you talking about?"

Molly only smiled. "Charlie,my love. Can you both come outside? Draco and Hermione have arrived!"

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes, as Charlie Weasley came out in the garden, a bright smile on his face. And next to him stood a tearful Pansy Parkinson, having her eyes focused on Draco.

"Draco...Merlin, it's been so long..."

"Pans...I...I thought you didn't count me as a friend anymore..."

"Please,please forgive me. I beg you, it was all words of anger and pain. I had never thought you would choose a life outside this world...Please, I don't want to lose you again. You are my best friend..."

Not letting her finish what she wanted to say, Draco quickly walked towards Pansy and hugged her fiercely. None of them could contain their tears, and Hermione felt so immensely happy for her friend.

"I didn't want to let Vince die, please Pansy, please forgive me..."

"There is nothing to forgive. He made his choices, you had to make yours. I don't blame you anymore. In fact, you are cordially invited to my wedding with the most handsome Weasley." Pansy said teasingly, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Charlie smirked. "Thank you, dear. And yes, Malfoy, you are welcome. But only if you teach me how to get her drunk for our wedding night."

Draco chuckled through his tears and wiped some of them off. "It would be my pleasure, Weasley."

Pansy sighed and playfully hit Draco in his ribs. "Now I have two of them."

The surprises of the day were not over, though. As Hermione was fondly watching the old friends reunite, a familiar female screech was heard and a blur of red hair was coming towards her.

"HERMIONEEEEEE!!!"

* * *

Before she could understand how or when, a very excited Ginny Weasley was in her arms, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Ginny, oh my God! Are...how are you?"

The youngest Weasley was in her own world, inspecting her friend happily. "I am fine! I have heard your shop has been the modern age Big Bang! We are so proud of you!"

She smiled. "Thank you, Gin. I hope you will soon come and try all my sweet dishes."

"Of course we will! OH! You still haven't met my fiance, have you? I didn't send you a letter... Where are you, my snake?"

_Snake???_

Another male figure came out of the house, the deep baritone voice familiar enough. "Don't screech, Weasley. It's unbecoming of you."

Ginny rolled her eyes mischeviously. "I didn't hear you complain about my screeches last night."

In front of Hermione's astounded eyes, Blaise Zabini walked towards Ginny and kissed her passsionately. "Only because _I am_ the one who made you scream."

Shifting his attention to Hermione, Blaise smiled and gave her his hand. She shook it almost mechanically, totally in shock with Ginny's match.

"Hello, Granger. I see my best blond friend has finally found you. Tell me...have you jumped his bones yet?"

Draco, who was lost in a conversation with Pansy, suddenly turned his attention to their small company, his cheeks flushed. "ZABINI!"

"Malfooooy..." Blaise mockingly called him. "You still haven't found your balls, I see."

Ginny was curious, as always. "Blaise, what do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing, pumpkin." He kissed her again and then looked at Hermione, a wicked smile on his lips. "Only that I have to talk with Miss Granger later."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Hermione got herself acquainted with both Daphne and Milicent. She immediately liked both women, seeing their genuine love for her friends. Her reunion with Ron was another tearful affair, sweet and bitter at the same time. To her relief, he had forgiven her for their break-up and he was more than happy to have her in his most important day.

As for Zabini, they didn't have that talk he had promised earlier. Still, he could sense his eyes watching both Draco and her. Everytime she found Blaise looking at them, he had a faint smirk on his face.

_Does he know something I don't?_

* * *

**THE WEDDING DAY**

"Alright everyone!" Harry was a little tipsy from all the champagne, Daphne doing her best not to laugh at her "adorable fool". "Now, the brides will throw their bouquets for the unmarried girls! Girls, in line!"

"Is this really necessary?" Draco was watching them with amusement. 

"Wait for your turn, smartass. After the bouquets, the brides will also throw their garters to the unmarried men. I will enjoy every moment of humiliation in your faces."

He seemed horrified, the poor man. "Get me out of here. Kill me. Anything."

She laughed out loud as she stood up to take her place among the other girls. "Sorry. No mercy for you today."

When everyone was gathered, Harry counted. "Three,two,one!"

Milicent's bouquet went to Ginny's hands, making her friend scream excitedly and run straight to Blaise's arms. The PDA the couple offered was more than disturbing. 

To Hermione's surprise, though, Daphne's bouquet went straight into her own hands, even if she didn't really await it. Stunned for some seconds, she saw Harry and Daphne approaching her.

"Well,well. My sister will be next in line. And I think I know her future groom."

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that someone here is more than eager to have you by his side." Daphne declared.

Reluctantly, Hermione turned her attention to Draco. He was looking her again.

_Could they really mean us?_

_Am I so blind that I have been missing all the signs?_

* * *

Right after the ladies, it was the men's time to catch the garters.

Unsurprisingly, Milicent's garter went to Blaise. Blaise took it and wore it to Ginny, their smiles so sexual they could burn the whole hotel down.

And, just when Hermione thought her day couldn't be more complicated, Daphne's garter went to Draco.

His eyes were wide when they met hers, both knowing that Draco had to wear the garter on Hermione's leg.

He hesitantly approached her. "We don't have to do this if you don't want." his voice was barely louder than a whisper.

She smiled weakly. "Well, this is only for fun. Doesn't mean anything, right?"

_But you want it to mean something._

Draco sighed. "If you are sure."

Hermione sat down and offered her leg to Draco. The fact that her dress was short didn't help their case. 

With soft, tender moves, Draco slid the garment up to her thigh. His fingers sent an electric current through her spine and it felt as if every cell of her body was on fire.

_God..._

His fingers lingered for a while on her skin, his eyes never leaving hers. They had...They had a fire in them, something so primal and raw that she had never seen there before.

Silent, he stood up and offered her his hand for help. Cheers erupted in the room, and she faintly heard Blaise shouting "That's my boy!"

* * *

**_Dance time._ **

Hermione used it as much as she could, dancing with everyone in the room to get a certain blond out of her mind. So far,it had been a success.

After the traditional first slow dances of the couples, everyone followed the newlyweds on the dance floor. The boldest of them went straight to the DJ asking for their favourite song, and the whole room hollered when Blaise and Ginny danced with the song "She's a lady" of Tom Jones.

Draco, who had been silent after...ehm, after the garter issue, finally addressed her. "Will you do me the honour to have the next dance with me, Hermione?"

It startled her, but deep inside she had to admit she had been waiting for this moment. "Oh...Of course. What do you have in mind?"

He smiled. "I have recently heard a nice song on the radio. Do you know latin dances?"

"All of them. I have been doing dance lessons since 10."

"Perfect." He stood up and went to the DJ. DJ nodded and Draco walked to her again, lifting her from her chair.

When the first notes played, she immediately recognised the song. _No way..._

"Hermione..." his voice was sweeter than honey, softer than a feather. "Are you with me?"

Her reply came as a breathless whisper. "All yours."

The whole room went silent, as the couple took the first steps of the song together. Their bodies painfully close, their eyes never leaving each other.

_Rumba._

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone._

_It's not warm when she's away._

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. And she's always gone too long, anytime she goes away._

_Wonder this time where she's gone. Wonder if she's gone to stay._

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. And this house just ain't no home, anytime she goes away._

Every step, every touch, every caress, every look, every turn felt like a revelation to her. A wonderful, magical revelation. A new sun shining upon both of them, a wild sea taking them to places unknown. And their hearts was the ship for the journey.

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone._

_Only darkness every day. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone._

_And this house just ain't no home, anytime she goes away._

_Anytime she goes away._

_Anytime she goes away..._

The final notes of the song played and they seperated abruptly. Draco bowed respectfully to her and she did the same. Without a single word, he walked back to their table, leaving her in that new beautiful world their bodies had built with the music and the rumba.

With shaking legs, Hermione chose to go to Harry's table instead. He seeemed just as astounded as everyone else.

"Hermione... _what was that?_ "

Shaking her head, she turned her attention to Draco. She found him looking her once more.

"I...I... _I don't know, Harry._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daphne's wedding dress: https://www.pronovias.com/gr/A1554  
> Milicent's wedding dress: https://www.pronovias.com/gr/A1545  
> Hermione's dress at the wedding: https://www.pronovias.com/gr/a2115  
> Hermione's dress at the reception (the red version): https://www.simplydresses.com/shop/viewitem-PD1748635
> 
> At least this is how I imagined them <3 <3  
> The rumba Draco and Hermione dance is the song "Ain't no sunshine", as it was performed by the Lighthouse Family.


	6. "We both love the same person."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the weddings, Hermione confronts Draco. And nothing goes well.

The journey back to Armagh was awkward, to say the least. Hermione kept her distance from Draco, her mind working non-stop.

Confusion. Irritation. Frustration. These were the most prominent feelings.

Draco Malfoy might be flirting with her all this time. And not for fun. _Really_ flirting her, courting her.

Until then, she was just content with ignoring it, or simply laughing with his flirtatious mood. But...the wedding...The way he had been looking at her, their dance...

_He is serious._

_It can't be..._

How could she be so blind all those months? Right from the beginning, he had approached her in a way she would have never expected. He was friendly, consiliatory. He apologised for his actions and pleaded for her help to adjust into the muggle world.

_That's it...Maybe it was an act all along. Maybe he tried to be in my good graces, in order to get my help. And now he helps me with the shop, only because he feels obligated to do so..._

He couldn't be in love with her. It was just impossible. The man who taunted her for her hair, her teeth, her freckles, her _everything_ , that man couldn't be in love with her.

There was another little voice inside her, however. The voice that begged her to reconsider, to admit to herself that Draco was sincere, that all of this couldn't be a lie.

But that was the romantic side of her, the little girl that wanted her prince charming and her happy ending. Hermione Jean Granger had long stopped being romantic. 

* * *

She decided that the best course of action was to subtly ignore him, so he could get the message and stop his advances.

A week later after they arrived, Hermione ascertained that this was not enough to make Draco stay away from her. He remained his usual polite self, helping her everywhere he could. And flirting with her. He was oblivious to her attempts at making him stray away from her.

That's when she turned completely cold towards him. She never argued or insulted him in front of others, of course, but she constantly made excuses to not go out for dinner with him or meet him in his house to see a movie with some good wine.

Draco finally noticed her change of behavior. He said nothing at all, but he stopped his flirt and withdrew to himself once more. He was reserved and shy towards her. Almost sad at times.

It didn't feel right. Not right at all. In fact, it felt horrible. Maybe she was the paranoid one, maybe all of her assumptions were just that; assumptions. But she couldn't risk wounding her heart once more. Let alone give it to Draco Malfoy.

Sooner or later, he would confront her. She was certain of that.

* * *

September and October had come and gone, and now they were well into November, already raining heavily in Armagh. 

Still, no move from anyone of them. It frustrated her to no end.

* * *

"Draco, can you stay here, please? We need to talk."

Draco looked startled with her abrupt, almost rude question. It was 6 p.m. and they were ready to close the shop and leave.

"Of course, Hermione. What is it you want to talk about?"

She huffed. "Don't pretend you don't know. I have seen what you are doing. You can't fool me anymore."

He seemed so confused, that for a moment she really thought to reconsider. "What am I doing? Have I offended you somehow?"

_Offended me..._

"Yes. You have. You have been flirting with me since you came here. Why?" her voice grew louder, angrier. "Why are you playing with me, Draco? What do you want from me? Isn't it enough that I have forgiven you and helped you?"

His face grew paler than usual and he stayed completely still for a while, his mouth wide open, his expression aghast. After some seconds, he sighed and looked her in the eye again.

"Yes. I have been flirting with you. I am not playing with you, Hermione, I swear, I am not."

"Now I believe you."

"What reason have I given you not to believe me?"

"Our shared past, perhaps?"

"I thought we were over this. I thought you had forgiven me."

She laughed bitterly. "Just because I have forgiven you, doesn't mean I have forgotten as well. I am merciful, not amnesiac, Malfoy."

He drew in a big breath, his eyes so hurt it was painful even for her. She rarely called him with his last name those days, wanting to show him she didn't judge him for his past. It all came crushing down in front of them now, the tentative friendship they had built so hard was ready to collapse.

When he spoke again, his voice was barely beyond a whisper. "I have just told you that I am sincere. I swore to you that this is not a game. I implied that I am in love with you, and all you did was to spit in my face. Have you really forgiven me, Hermione?"

Any logical thought was thrown out of the window. "What...you...are...what?"

"I am in love with you. For God's sake, I fucking love you. I have loved you since third year."

Seeing she couldn't speak, he took some steps towards her. Instinctively, she took four steps back. 

"One of the reasons I came here after I lost my powers is because I wanted to find you. To try and win you, to show you I am not the same person you had met all these years ago. Apparently, I haven't succeeded."

"You bastard. How dare you." Hermione was shaking with rage, unshed tears pooling in her eyes as she was the one to approach him now. "How dare you think that I would ever even turn my head to notice you. To see you as a lover. To fall in love with you. Have you forgotten what you said to me? And I am not talking about the "mudblood". You called me ugly. You mocked my teeth, my hair, my freckles, the way I walked, my posture... _Everything._ And now you come and tell me you have been in love with me since third year?"

"It was all an act, Hermione. I had to keep the facade of the snob pureblood boy. I had no other choice, if my father ever found out that I had feelings for you..."

"You had no other choice. You know what, I am tired. I am tired of listening of this excuse. _Oh, poor Draco, the rich pureblood heir,oppressed by his father._ You _had_ another choice, Malfoy. You could stop insulting me in public, you could apologise. _All these years,_ and you waited to lose your powers to apologise... You should think of a better lie."

His eyes were so pleading, love and desperation and pain swimming in them. And she was so blind to what he felt.

"I see. You have not forgiven me yet. Not truly."

"No. I haven't. And perhaps you don't deserve that forgiveness. I can't...I tried so hard, but I can't forget. Your insults, you laughing at my expense with your friends...What you almost did to Buckbeak. What you let Bellatrix do to me. You are a coward and will always be. If you loved me, as you say, you would have told me so. If you loved me, you would never mock me, never call me a mudblood. If you loved me, you would have saved me from Bellatrix. Yet there you stood, cold and apathetic and indifferent, doing nothing. You let her Crucio me, you let her carve that disgusting word on my arm. Maybe I was wrong, after all. Maybe your actions prove who you really are."

Draco was just as angry as her now. "My actions, you say? I have helped you hire the stuff you needed, I am in the shop working with no personal gain. Nobody forced me to do these things and you know it. Are they not enough? _Am I not enough?_ "

"You will never be enough. You scarred my teenage years. You and your kind almost destroyed my life. Because of purebloods Voldemort arose, because of purebloods so many people were killed. If your daddy and his friends hadn't resurrected Voldemort, no war would have happened. No Marriage Law would have been passed by the Ministry. And I would still have my powers, I would still be in the world I had so fiercely loved! Instead, all I got was misery, and pain, and blood, and death!" There was no way to stop her tears now, letting them flow freely on her cheeks. "I wish I had never been a witch. I wish I would have never met **you.** "

Hermione fell on a nearby chair, crying inconsolably. All of her pent up emotions, all of the despair, all of the rage, all of the pain she had never truly faced, all of her memories, her lost innocence, her worst nightmares fell on her.

Draco had stayed standing up, frozen in place and looking somewhere in space. When Hermione finally calmed down and realised the horrible words she had spitted out, pure terror engulfed her.

"Draco... Draco, I am so sorry, I didn't..."

"Don't be." His voice was low and cold. "You expressed your feelings. There is nothing wrong with that. I just wish you had done this sooner. So I wouldn't get my heart ripped out of my chest for a second time. It is safe to suppose I am not welcome here anymore. I am leaving. I will never set foot in the shop again."

He grabbed his jacket and opened the door. 

"Draco,wait!" she reached him and grabbed his hand. He shook it away, as if she had electrocuted him.

"I...You know, I thought that a marriage would never work, because I could never make you love me. It was nice to form this illusion in my mind for a while; that I could make you see _me, the real me._ That I could win you. I was wrong. And do you wanna know why? We both love the same person. **I love you** , Hermione. Utterly and irrevocably. _And you are capable of loving only yourself._ In the end, I am just a snake in love with a lioness. I should have known the lioness would eat me alive, sooner or later."

His last words spoken, Draco crossed the threshold and close the door with a loud bang behind him.

None of them saw the tears in the other's face.

* * *

Her life was once more empty. Void of laughter, of colours, of sounds, _of a meaning._ She simply breathed and survived. Draco had kept his promise and hadn't set foot in the shop for a month.

It was December 20th now, 5 days shy from Christmas. People were roaming in the streets. Happy couples in love, holding hands, sharing soft kisses, laughing with delight, staying in each other's embrace.

And Hermione was alone. Completely alone.

Her old nightmares with Bellatrix had returned. More vicious than ever.

* * *

_Draco was in her place and she was in his, frozen, unable to help him as Bellatrix cackled and carved in his arm a word with the same number of letters as the word MUBDLOOD._

_When she would finish, the word carved on Draco's arm was MURDERER._

_She screamed in despair while Bellatrix was doing her atrocities on Draco's hand, Draco screaming and crying the entire time, like she had. She knew Draco had never killed in his entire life, she knew that he wasn't a cold-blooded Death Eater._

_The worst part was still to come, however. Bellatrix lifted Draco with her magic and drove the dagger straight into his heart, killing him._

_Blood poured out of his mouth and he looked at her for the final time, his lips forming a single sentence._

_"I...love...you."_

_"NO!NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

_The mad woman only laughed cruelly as she tossed the lifeless body of her nephew in front of Hermione's feet. She fell on the floor and took Draco in her arms, her sobs echoing in the dungeons._

_Suddenly, Bellatrix grabbed her from her hair and lifted her up, forcing the dagger in her chest. But nothing happened._

_When she looked Bellatrix, she whispered only one thing sinisterly in her ear._

_"You have no heart, Hermione Granger."_

* * *

She would wake up screaming after that point, her pillow wet with her tears. Her sobs wouldn't cease until the morning hours.

_I am in love with him..._

During one of those nightmares, the dungeons had a very distinctive smell. Cedar, musk, sandalwood.

She woke up, feeling her heart sinking in her chest. _The smell my Amortentia had. The smell of my dreams with the invisible lover._

_Could it be possible? Had I been in love with him all those years?_

* * *

She couldn't go to work after that dream. She called Maria and Conor and informed them she was sick and would stay indoors for the day.

Settling on her sofa, Crookshanks in her lap, she lost herself in her thoughts. 

She recalled how she had felt the very first time she saw him, a cute blond boy in the Hogwarts Express. Although she had never admitted it, he was her first crush. 

She remembered how worried she had felt when Buckbeak had hit him. How she had wanted to follow him to the Infirmary.

She remembered the Ball in fourth year, dancing with Viktor Krum and wishing it were someone else, handsome like Draco.

She remembered her rage towards Harry during sixth year, a rage so strong she had almost hexed him into oblivion for sending the Sectumsempra against Draco. How much she wanted to run to Draco's side, to hold his hand, to help Madam Pomfrey heal him, _anything._

She remembered once more the smell of her Amortentia. And a detail she had pushed in the back of her mind. 

Draco, after he smelled his potion, turned his eyes on her, ears and cheeks pink.

_I smelled strawberry, vanilla, ink and parchment._

Her blood froze in her veins. Her body butter had a rich vanilla scent and her shampoo had a strong strawberry perfume.

_It can't be..._

_Have we been in love with each other all these years?_

_He was never lying. He was telling the truth..._

* * *

The calendar showed December 23rd, when Brian, her kind postman, entered her shop in 10 a.m. and gave her a letter. 

"This is for you,lass. The dispatcher is from this town! Fastest delivery I have ever had in my life."

Hermione signed and thanked Brian, giving him a muffin for the road. When she examined the letter better, her breath stuck in her throat.

_From: Draco Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

When she finished her job and returned home, she frantically opened the envelope and started reading.

_Hermione,_

_You will probably throw this letter in the bin when you see my name on the envelope. I had to write this, though. For both of us. If anything else, you deserve to know the truth._

_I love you. You may never believe me, but you are the first and only love of my life._

_It started as a small crush when we first met at the Hogwarts Express. But when you punched me in third year, then I aknowledged my growing feelings for you._

_You were, still are, unique, Hermione. You were the best student of our year. You, a muggleborn, besting me at every subject except Potions. You proved you weren't afraid of me, you didn't give a shit about my name, my wealth, my social status. You treated me as an equal and demanded the same treatment from everyone else. You may not know it, but everyone in House Slytherin reluctantly respected you. You had managed to prove that our parents' theories about blood purity were pure horseshit._

_Fourth year started, and I was struggling to hide my feelings. When the Triwizard Tournament began and I learnt that you were sent at the bottom of the lake, at the mercy of those hideous mermaids, I was enraged. And worried. Merlin...The thought of never seeing you laughing again, never seeing that adorable flush on your cheeks everytime I teased you, it crushed me, Hermione. I wanted to dive into the lake and save you myself. Alas, as you have pointed so many times, I am nothing but a snake._

_And that night...the Ball...you were gorgeous. I wished I were the one dancing with you, laughing with you, stealing a kiss from your lips somewhere in the castle. Instead, I stayed somewhere behind you, hesitantly mocking your hair and your dress. You will never know how much I wanted to kiss you, to hold you in my arms even for a second._

_Sixth year arrived, and everything went to shit. Voldemort came to our house. Believe me or not, this is one of the reasons I left the wizarding world. Not only my home was eternally stained with his mere presence, my own father had allowed him to destroy what little we had left of our family. I grew tired of this world, as much as you did._

_The only reason I kept going was the two most important women in my life. My mother. And you. Voldemort had directly threatened my mother's life. "Either you pledge yourself to my cause, young Malfoy, or you will see your mother flayed alive."_

_Should I have asked for help? Yes. Should I have preferred anything else than taking the Dark Mark? Yes. But I was terrified. And fear is never a good advisor. In my horrified mind, this was the only solution. There were so many things I could have, should have done differently. Anything else than having that disgusting black tattoo in my arm for the rest of my life. Now that I have lost you forever, now I see the error of my ways._

_As for that night...That was the worst night of my life. You will never understand the pain I felt, the torture I had to endure, just by standing there and watching Bellatrix playing with your body and your mind as if you were her pet. All I did was to protect my mother, but in the process I failed to protect you. You were the reason I took the Mark from the beginning, because I foolishly thought that being inside their ranks could eventually help the Order and Potter. I could never imagine you being caught and led to the Manor, let alone what followed. What I could offer, a crumb of what I should have done to your aid, was Dobby. As much as I loved him, I don't regret sending him to save you, Potter and Weasley, even if he paid it with his life. He saved the woman I loved, and for that I will always be grateful to him._

_You may choose to believe or not believe this letter. The truth is, I love you. You. Hermione Jean Granger. With your freckles, your hazel eyes, your curly hair, your beautiful body, your sharp mind, your thirst for life, your unbending will to help the downtrodden, your "Hermione's magic muffin". I love the way you blushed when I flirted with you, the flour that sometimes was stuck on your cheeks, the bright smile you freely offered to your customers, your laugh every time I burnt our dinner, the deep frown between your eyebrows when we watched a good movie, the sway of your hips to your favourite songs, your little quarrells with Maria, your dresses at Potter and Weasley's weddings, our rumba. I love every single aspect of you, every memory I have of you._

_You don't love me. As much as it crushes me, I respect that. I will never bother you again, as I see that our past still haunts you. The last thing I want is to hurt you more than I already have. I don't deserve your tears. Don't cry for me, don't feel guilty. Just say we had a nice time together and parted as two good friends._

_After Christmas, I will leave Armagh for good. I have nothing to keep me here anymore, our friendship was the only reason I chose to stay. As I promised, the employees' salaries for this first year will be paid by me. I will be sending you their money into your bank account every month._

_Please, don't be mad with me. I had no ulterior motives when I came in this town, other than the stupid wish to win your heart. I will have Christmas here and then I will be gone from your life forever._

_Just promise me one thing. Promise me you won't be miserable because of me. Promise me you will always laugh, you will always shine like the sun. I will always remember our time here, and how I felt I had a true home for the first time after so long. I am grateful for these months we had together._

_You are the love of my life, Hermione Granger. I will never forget you, and I refuse to love another woman in my life. Even if you don't love me, I will always love you. But now I know, I am not what you want, or need._

_I wish you a long, happy life. I wish you every joy. I wish you many know-it-all babies, I wish you a husband worthy of your kind heart. I wish you every happiness. Even if I won't be the one to give it to you._

_Yours forever,_

_The foul, evil little cockroach._

* * *

Letting the letter fall off her hands, Hermione laid on her sofa and curled into fetal position, sobbing bitter tears.

_I will always love you..._

* * *

Two hours later, she went to her phone and called Harry's number with trembling hands.

"Hello, Hermione? How's it going? Should we wait for you and Malfoy at Christmas?"

"Harry..." the tears filled her cheeks again. "Harry, I did something horrible."


	7. A very Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a little nudge from her friends, Hermione finds the courage to follow her heart.

Hermione had been talking with Harry on the phone for two hours, crying and cursing herself for her cruelty towards Draco. It was a miracle that Harry had managed to make a sense of what she was saying with all the sobbing and hiccuping.

When she finished the whole story, Draco's letter included, Harry fell into an uncomfortable silence. That was when she understood she had really messed up; the times that Harry was rendered speechless could be counted with the fingers of one hand.

"Wow...I mean, not a good wow. Merlin and Morgana, Hermione. He poured out his heart for you. The foul git...was never a foul git. All he ever did, all was for you. Damn it...It was all an act to protect you...The poor man has been in love with you since he met you. And now he is leaving, because he wants to let you find happiness and he thinks you don't reciprocate his feelings...You really screwed up, Hermione."

"I know, I know! You think that I don't wish I could take all those words back? I was blind. Only after he left, only then did I start to realise what I feel for him, only then did I start inspecting my feelings for him in the past. Especially the Amortentia...God, I am so stupid, so stupid..."

"No, you're not. You were hesitant towards his advances and it's completely normal. You can't just trust a former enemy from one day to another. But he did win your trust, Hermione. He has proved himself a changed man since he found you at summer. Even now that he is leaving, he still wants to offer his help with the employees' payment. He has apologsed again and again, he sent you a letter explaining his motives and his behavior. Honestly, you were very cruel with him indeed. But I don't blame you. It's difficult to reconcile old Draco with new Draco. If you think about it, though, there was no old Draco. His behavior at school was just a facade for your own safety. Don't get me wrong, he was still a spoiled little brat and without targeting you. But his cruelty towards you was never real."

"How can I trust him? How can I be sure that he won't hurt me?"

"Pff...Hermione, I love you, but sometimes you are a total idiot."

"Hey!"

"What do you want me to say, then? Trust him, or don't trust him. This is not the crucial question."

"Which one is, then?"

"What do _you_ feel for Draco, Hermione? And if it is love, which I am 100% sure it is, could you stay away from him? Could your heart take the blow if he left Armagh? Could you ever find happiness in another man's arms? How would you feel if you learnt one day that he has married another?"

She stayed silent for a while. She recalled all of their good times together. How they seemed to be drawn to each other, like she was Earth and he was the Moon. How happy she was with their friendship. How she had felt when they danced at Harry and Ron's weddings. How she had almost felt her heart breaking into a million tiny pieces the night they argued, just by seeing the sheer pain in his eyes, his tears for her, _for them._ For what he believed it could never happen.

"Well, sister?"

Hermione drew in a big breath, the tears falling once more. "Oh, Harry...I... _I love him._ Maybe I always had. What must I do now? I...I said terrible things, Harry. How can I take them back?"

"You can't. Once the words are out of our mouths, they can never return to us. There are plenty other things you can do, however."

"Such as?"

"Really, Hermione? Do I have to tell you how you will win the man you love? That's up to you. You know Draco better than me. You know what he would appreciate, what he would expect from you."

"Harry..." she hesitated for a moment. "I am afraid. And not of Draco. I am afraid of _myself._ Of the scars in my soul. I thought I was over with the war, but I had just pushed all of the bad memories in the back of my head. I had never faced them, not really. I had been simply denying their existence. What if they come back again? What if they will hurt us? I don't want a night like that to be repeated ever again. I hate myself for ever putting all the blame on Draco's shoulders. Hell, he has suffered more than I did and yet he never directed his outrage and bitterness to anyone. How do I cope with my past, Harry?"

"Embrace it." her best friend's voice was sounding sad from the phone. "Accept it, Hermione. Accept the fatct you were a witch, you went to Hogwarts, you met Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and so many incredible people. Accept all the horror of your teenage years. Accept that the Ministry are a bunch of assholes who never appreciated our fights for them. Look your past in the face and kill your demons, Hermione. I admit I still haven't succeeded to do so, but I am fighting. Do you want to know for whom?"

The answer was pretty obvious at that point.

"For Daphne, Hermione. For the woman that adores me and believes in me. For our happiness. I know I have been an orphan, I know I grew up with two poor excuses of parents, I know that Voldemort had been living inside me since that Halloween night. I keep fighting, and fighting, and fighting, because I know that Daphne is my home, my salvation. She is the reason I wake up every morning and the sun seems a little brighter. I have my issues, perhaps I will always have them. But I will never blame her for being a Slytherin, for mocking us sometimes with her friends or for her family having seriously considered joining Voldemort. I can't condemn her for our past, because we have _a future._ And I don't want to destroy that future, only for me to stay in a past that will slowly poison me. I know that your case with Draco is much more complicated, but it is one and the same. Do you want that future? Do you want his scent on your sheets? Do you want a house with curly little ferrets?"

"Harry James Potter!" In spite of her reprimanding, she couldn't help but smile. When had her friend grown so wise?

"Okay, not ferrets. Lion cubs. This is not the point here. My point is, if you know that your happiness is at Draco's side, you have to fight for it. Both of you have to fight for your future. You more than him, perhaps, since the war has affected you so. But _fight,_ Hermione. If he is worth it, if _you_ are worth it and you let him go, you will regret it one day. And there are no worse regrets in life than these that begin with _If only I had..._ Don't let your past destroy your future. Let go, Hermione. Let your heart be consummed by him. His own heart is already consummed by you. This...the bond you two have, the feelings that remained strong after all those years, after all those hardships...This is the kind of love only found in books, this is the kind of love everyone begs to find. It's a blessing, a gift from the universe. Can you really find it in you to waste it?"

Damn, he was on point. He was right in everything. If Draco left, she wouldn't be able to endure the heartache. Not now that she knew what she wanted, not now that she had realised she loved him so.

"Hermione, do you hear me?"

"Yes. Yes, Harry."

"Okay. Soooo...?"

"So...I have to run to the shops before they close. And to a certain blond afterwards."

She could almost hear his smile through the line. "That's my girl."

* * *

_Stupid woman. Brightest Witch of our Age, my arse. Couldn't you take an umbrella with you?_

Hermione Granger was soaked from the heavy rain. And so very happy.

Having searched all of the shops in Armagh, she still hadn't found a gift for Draco. Nothing could catch her attention.

Finally, after two hours of searching, she fell upon an antique shop. It seemed her gift had been waiting for her. It was a beautiful mahogany table clock with mumbers in Latin. With a tiny detail. In the place where nine **(IX)** should be, there was a roaring lion, standing on its rear paws. And in the place where three **(III)** should be, there was a cobra, mouth open and tongue stucking out.

_Perfect._

The owner of the antique shop was one of her countless customers, a kind old man, and he was more than happy to see Hermione walking into his shop. The beautiful clock, originally costing 500 pounds, was sold to Hermione at 300 pounds, the owner more than excited to hear that this was a gift "for love" and to have the famous Hermione Granger in his shop.

Silver box secured under her hand, Hermione headed for Draco's house.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

After some seconds of painful waiting, the door opened.

_God..._

To say he was in a terrible condition would be an understatement. Draco was a mess. His usually meticulously brushed hair was flying at every direction, his beautiful grey eyes, so full of life once, were empty and bloodshot, dark circles underneath marring his alabaster skin. 

_All because of me..._

_I am so sorry, Draco..._

When he overcame the initial shock, he let out a strangled whisper. "Go away, Hermione."

"No, I won't." Before he could have a chance to react, she strode inside the house and closed the door. "I want...There is so much I want to say, Draco."

"I heard you some days ago. You don't need to explain yourself any further. You hate me."

"I read your letter."

His eyes widened. And then, the cold facade she remembered from school was put on once more. "I see. Let me guess, you had a good laugh at my expense. Potter and Weasley already know about it."

"No! I would never laugh with you, Draco! Never! This...This is not the reason I am here. Please, listen."

"What's left to say, Hermione? What's left to say after that night? Do you even remember what you told me?" The sheer anguish on his face opened the floodgates in her eyes again.

"I do. And I am so sorry. I am sorry for being such an idiot, for not seeing it clearly from the beginning."

"See what?"

"That I love you."

He drew in a big breath, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, they were full of rage. "Don't play with me. Just...just go away and leave me. If you are here to secure that I will keep paying the stuff, don't worry. I will keep my promise."

"No, I am not playing with you...What? How did that come now?"

"Don't be afraid of our deal, Miss Granger. It's valid. But don't come here and play the lovestruck princess just to convince me. I don't need it."

She was starting to get angry now. "I am here to tell you I love you, you idiot! I...I was wrong, okay? I was wrong all this time. _I love you, Draco Malfoy._ I've been probably in love with you since I met you."

His eyes darkened with desperation. "Don't."

"I love you. All these days, I sat down and thought carefully of us. How I was always drawn to you, how I could never find it in me to hate you, how I had falsely convinced myself I really hated you. It was a lie. A lie I had built to protect my heart. But now...Now that I have seen you, the real you, now that I have witnessed your kindness, your gentle heart... After all you have done for me, without asking anything in return...I was ungrateful.Worse than that actually. I was stuck in the past. I am still haunted by it, and I don't know if I will ever get over it. I am here to tell you I want to fight for us. I am here to tell you I want this. I want us. I want the cosy little house, I want to hear your voice when you come back from work, I want curly, silver haired babies. I want all of your days and all of your nights. I want to make love with you, I want to make muffins with you, I want to cook with you and burn the food. I want those movie nights, I want out silly quarrells, I want you flirting with me in front of all the women in Armagh. I want to see a wedding ring on your finger and I want to have a similar on my own. I want to spend the rest of my days loving you, holding you hand. _I LOVE YOU._ And I won't leave this place until I convince you so."

All of her feelings, her desperate love for him came out like an uncontrollable watercourse out of her mouth. Realising she had been rambling again, she stopped to gauge his reactions. It was her now having bared her soul to him.

_Is it too late? Have I broken us beyond repair?_

She finally noticed the tears running on his cheeks, the mere sight making her battered heart stop for a while.

"I have loved you for so long, pined after you for so many years. I will always love you. But you have fatally wounded my heart, lioness. If I give it to you...If I give it to you, how do I know that you won't break it?"

She walked to him, her palms touching his chest. Her voice was trembling when she finally managed to speak. "Because breaking your heart would be the same with killing myself."

His eyes closed again, the tears falling on her hands now. "Go away, Hermione. There is nothing for us. Only pain and arguments. We will never be happy together. You are too lost in your past, and I am just an idiot in love with someone that will never love me back."

Dread filled her veins, liquid horror replacing the warm blood. "Draco, please. I mean it, I love you..."

"You don't. You have hurt me in every possible way and I have nothing further to say." He walked to the door and opened it, never looking her in the eye. "Please, leave."

Hermione stood there, frozen from the pain. Her ears had heard his words, but her mind couldn't give the order to her legs to start moving.

_Now you know how he feels._

She slowly, deliberately walked towards him.

The hard slap on his cheek echoed in the living room. Shocked, he touched his cheek and grabbed her arm violently, almost painfully. 

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed, crying and hitting her fists oh his chest. He tried to stop her, but she wouldn't relent. "I HATE YOU! How dare you! I came here to tell you I love you and you don't listen a word! I love you and you...and you...I HATE YOU!"

Silently, he grabbed her and held her tightly in his embrace, while she was crying inconsolably, staining his shirt with her salty tears.

"Let me go... let me go...I hate you..."

"No. No, you don't. You love me, as I love you."

"Let me go..." Her loud sobs turned into small whines, his arms never letting her escape his loving touch. Gradually, his scent and his soothing caress on her hair calmed her.

_Cedar, musk, sandalwood._

When she stopped, she dared to look at him. There was a glimpse of hope in his eyes.

"You love me, you say? You want a future with me?" his voice was a whisper.

"Yes...Yes..."

Whatever she wanted to say, she didn't have a chance to. He pressed her on him, crushing his mouth on hers, kissing her desperately. Startled at first, she responded with the same passion and opened her mouth, welcoming his tongue in it. A loud groan was heard from his chest, and they continued kissing each other like it would be the first and last time.

When they pulled away for a much needed breath, then he finally noticed her state. "Merlin, Hermione! You are wet from head to toes! Didn't you take an umbrella before coming here?"

Smiling at him, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him again. This second kiss was soft, tender, and none of them was in a hurry. "Well, I might have been searching for a present for a certain evil little cockroach." She picked the silver box from the floor and gave it to Draco. "Merry Christmas."

He seemed touched by her gesture. "I...It's not right. I have nothing for you."

"Well, I think this is a present for both of us. Open it."

Curious, he opened the box and took the clock in his hands. When he noticed the details, his eyes found hers, shining. "This is wonderful. I don't know what to say."

"Say you accept it. Say you accept _me._ Otherwise, I will stay in this house and torture you with my presence until you change your mind."

He laughed, understanding her reference to the very first day she had come in order to help him with his new house. Letting the clock on the kitchen table, he dragged her into his arms again. "Yes. Merlin, yes. I can't get rid of you, even if I wanted to."

"Great. Because I don't want to get rid of you, either."

"I love your gift. The lion and the snake...It's so us."

"That's why I bought it. To show you that a snake and a lioness can love each other."

He inspected her again, a worried look on his face. "You need to take off these clothes and have a warm shower. You will catch a cold if you stay like this for more time."

"But what will I wear after? My house is far from yours and the rain has intensified."

"I will give you some of my clothes for now. When the rain stops, you can go back."

"Draco...I want to spend Christmas with you."

"What?"

"I...I want to be here for Christmas. I am tired of returning to an empty house, with my memories and thoughts as my only company. I want to spend Christmas with the man I love. If, if that's okay with you, too, of course."

His smile warmed her heart. "You are welcome. You can stay here for as long as you want."

"Even forever?" Her hand clenched his tighter.

" _Especially_ forever."

* * *

They stepped in the shower together, Hermione insisting she take care of him, despite his reassurance he hadn't let himself be swallowed from his misery.

_"Doesn't seem so."_

Taking their clothes off silently, they shyly got under the warm water. The tension could be cut with a knife, but they stubbornly decided to ignore it. They washed each other's hair and bodies, hands travelling tenderly, exploring every inch of their bodies. Draco dropped a generous amount of shower gel in his hands and looked at her expectantly.

"Turn around."

Trembling with aticipation, Hermione obliged. He endlessly teased her, cleaning every inch of her body with his long, slender fingers. He lightly touched her breasts and nipples, earning him a sharp intake of breath, and then his fingers dipped between her legs, but never touching her intimately.

Deciding to return the favor, Hermione took some shower gel in her palms and washed him in the same manner, her fingers lightly touching his balls and semi-erect cock. Their eyes were burning with lust, Draco's grey orbs never leaving Hermione, following her every move.

When they deemed themselves clean, Draco led her to his bedroom.

"Here are some pyjamas. You can sleep here if you want, I can take the couch."

"I want you here." she abruptly told him, taking his hand in hers. "I want to sleep in your arms."

"Oh...Okay."

Still in their bathrobes, hair dripping with water, they fell on the bed, exchanging one more sweet kiss.

"Sleep tight, my love. I won't leave your side."

* * *

When Hermione woke up, it was well into the night. She looked at her watch. _21:00._

Sighing, she took off her bathrobe and wore the upper part of the pyjama pair Draco had given her. Her knickers had dried, so she wore them too and walked to the kitchen.

The sight warmed her heart. Draco was bent over the counter, chopping some vegetables. The meat was already in the oven, the exotic spices having filled the room with their aromas.

Alas, this was not the dinner she had in mind, as she was openly ogling the blond man working on the counter.

He was _delicious._ If he were one of her cakes, he would be the triple chocolate cake. He wore no shirt, letting his abs exposed. His muscular arms were moving quickly, precisely, his grey eyes were focused on his task.

Draco Malfoy was a piece of art. And he was all hers.

Their sleepover had left her hot all over, filling her dreams with the most lecherous images. Coming out of her reverie, she approached him as a lion approaches its prey.

Hearing her footsteps, Draco stopped and turned his head towards her, smiling widely. "I hope you slept well. The food will be ready in half an hour, I will just prepare a salad."

"I am not hungry, Draco. Not for food."

His eyes widened, his breath quickened and she could see the vein in his throat pulsing in a mad rhythm. Without another word, she went to him, took the knife and threw it in the sink.

Her eyes remained focused on him, his spicy scent engulfing her , the scent she had smelled so long ago in a magic potion. He was her one and only drug.

"I want to _devour._ And I want to devour _you."_

He grabbed her by the hips, lifting her in the air and kissing her senselessly. When he dropped her on the counter, his eyes were full of fire.

"You will. But first, you shall see what a snake can do with its tongue."

Without a warning, he took her pyjamas off her head, exposing her dark nipples both in his hungry stare and in the hot air around them. Her knickers were his next victim, ripped out and thrown in a corner, thus leaving her totally naked.

With a smiled that oozed pure lust, he lowered himself to the level of the counter and opened her legs, revealing her pink, clean shaven pussy. She suddenly felt shy under his stare and tried to close her legs, but he stopped her, with a voice so deep and sexy that her womb brought a gush of wetness inside her.

"I fucking love it. So neat and wet. Perfect." Without another word, he dipped his face between her wide open legs and his tongue descended on her slit. A loud wail left her mouth as his tongue licked her up and down. Her juices were leaking uncontrollably in his mouth as he drew her clit into his sinful lips.

"Oh, yes Draco, right there, oh..."

He groaned and lifter her legs even higher, so that she was spread out wide under his mouth as he continued licking her. She was so aroused before she found him, it didn't take her long to find her orgasm. His ministrations caused her to hump his face as he tongue-fucked her, and she let go with a scream so guttural, she was surprised it came out of her.

Leaving her panting and wanting more, he stood up with a smirk plastered on his face, wiping his lips off her liquids. Slowly, he stripped before her, taking each piece of clothing off him teasingly, until he was just as naked as she was.

 _Merlin..._ Her eyes went straight to his erect cock, her mouth hung open. He was _long._ And thick, _so thick._ From her little experience, it would be about 7 inches long. She hopped off the counter and grabbed him by the hair on his nape, kissing him with abandon.

Again, without a single word, he lifted her in his arms and led them in front of the lit fireplace. He had put some pieces of wood that kept the living room warm and cosy. Tenderly, as if she were a fragile precious vase, he lied her down on a soft velvet blanket. His eyes were so full of love as he looked at her and tucked a rebellious curl behind her ear that her heart melted with affection and love for him. 

_This scarred, beautiful man. This man who loves me, who has done everything for me. Who forgave me for breaking his heart and entrusted it in my hands._

Fingers light as a feather, she caressed his scars from Harry's Sectumsempra, right on his heart. "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

* * *

Their first time was an experience out of this world. There was no hurry as hands and tongues softly explored their bodies, finding what could make the other moan or scream louder. They prolonged their pleasure as long as they could, and finally Hermione climbed on him and rode him with deep, slow, languid moves that made them moan and dig their nails in each other's skin. Her nails were dug in his chest and his nails were dug in her hips, while his fingers were helping her bounce on him harder and faster.

Having run out of patience, he swiftly turned them over and started fucking her with strong,hard strokes that made her scream in delight and dig her heels in his buttocks, to urge him to fuck her faster. Their eyes never left each other, as they danced in a rhythm as ancient as humans themselves, trying to convey all of their love, their passion, their lust, their affection for one another.

"You are driving me crazy, lioness. You...have...stolen...my heart...And you don't want to give it back."

"I don't. Because you have stolen my heart,too...Oh, oh Draco...Yes, my love...That's it..."

"Let go, lioness." His voice was pleading, desperate. She could feel his movements growing more erratic, he was close. "Let me see you falling apart." Without waiting for her response, he took one erect nipple in his mouth and his left hand went to her already sensitive flower, furiously rubbing it.

That was enough. In a matter of seconds, she was screaming her second orgasm, her screams so loud she was almost certain anyone passing by in front of Draco's house would hear her. With a primal growl of his own, Draco found his release, her body shivering as she felt his cum flooding her.

He fell on her, exhausted and sweaty, breathing harshly. She threaded her fingers in his silver locks, gently massaging his scalp to calm him down. Eventually, after they managed to calm their raging hearts, he slid out of her, making her whine as she felt the delicious fullness of his cock leaving her. With a smile, he lied beside her and pulled her on him, her head resting on his chest and her right leg on his own legs. She slowly caressed his chest for some seconds, drawing abstract shapes on him.

"You know..." He paused, uncertainty in his voice. He lifted her chin so he could look her straight in the eye. His grey orbs were wet. "I meant what I wrote in the letter. You are my first and only love. In every aspect."

_He can't possibly mean..._

However, judging from his vulnerable stare, his eyes so full of love and devotion, Hermione couldn't doubt him. Not anymore.

_I was his first. And I will be his last._

Caressing his lips with the tips of her fingers, she smiled affectionately at him, her voice quivering. "I am deeply honoured."

Sighing contentedly, he gave her one more kiss, slow and sensual. "Rest, my love. We have Christmas tomorrow. The day is all ours."

"And the night is still young."

Laughing softly, he only held her closer, caressing her wild mane of curls.

_So, this is what happiness feels like..._


	8. A very Merry Christmas Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione spend Christmas together.

* * *

_He is so beautiful. Like a fallen angel._

Hermione had just discovered a brand new hobby; admiring Draco in his sleep. There was not a single part of him that wasn't perfect in her eyes. His alabaster skin, his soft silver locks, mussed from her fingers, his soft coral lips, his refined cheekbones, his straight nose. His body was another miracle of nature, with muscular arms and legs, with abs that were enough to make any lady swoon.

_He is mine. Mine._

Sighing, she settled herself better in his arms, trying not to wake him at the same time. It was only fair for him, considering the fact she hadn't let him sleep until 3 in the morning...

A shiver ran down her spine, as images of their passionate night flooded her mind. Hermione tried not to squirm, as she remembered how he could make her explode with a mere touch of his fingers, how his scent had made her drunk with lust for him.

Merlin and Morgana. She could feel the wetness gathering between her legs. She wanted him. _Again. And again._

Trying to decide which was the best way to wake him up, a naughty smile was plastered on her lips as she slowly entangled herself from his embrace and descended lower on his body, until she reached her target. It melted her heart when she saw him blindly searching for her in his sleep, flexing his hands and sighing. Fortunately, he didn't wake up.

She started caressing his cock and balls softly, using only her fingertips. After a while, she lightly kissed the tip of his cock. He started responding to her efforts, even in his sleep, his breaths deepening and a whine escaping his mouth.

Satisfied with her work, she took the whole tip in her mouth and sucked it, while her hands were working up and down on his length to wake him up. Once, twice, thrice, four times she sucked and played until finally a tortured groan escaped his lips and his eyes opened groggily. "Hermione..."

The desperate moan of her name was enough to bring another gush of wetness in her pussy. She continued relentlessly, now taking his cock into her mouth and bobbing her head up and down as her tongue was torturing him. Draco fisted the sheets, his moans growing louder and louder with every passing second. Desperate for some relief, Hermione let her left hand go between her legs and started rubbing her clit furiously, while she continued her ministrations on Draco. He had already grown so hard, it would be a matter of seconds before he came.

"Hermione, oh Merlin...Oh, I think I'm gonna..."

"Do it." she whispered, letting his cock out of her mouth with a loud pop. "Cum for me, Draco."

She took him in her mouth again and he groaned, his hands fisting her hair now. Seeing he had closed his eyes, she let him once more.

"Open your eyes. Watch me as I am sucking you and playing with my pussy. Otherwise, I won't let you come."

His eyes were ablaze, his breaths coming out ragged. "Granger, you..."

Giggling, she kissed the tip of his cock, making him shudder. "Eyes on me, Malfoy. You don't want to miss this."

Hermione continued her meticulous work of making him fall apart, while she stood up on her knees and opened her legs widely, so she could have a better access in her clit and thus better friction. Draco's eyes remained firmly on her, his pupils full of lust as he was watching her pleasuring him with her mouth and playing with herself at the same time. His cock was already twitching in her mouth, she could understand he was close. She intensified her licking and sucking, while her left hand was rubbing her clit. Soon, she started moaning along with Draco, her release rapidly approaching.

"Fuck! Hermione, I'm gonna cum...Hermione..."

One more hard suck and he groaned his release, his cock jetting his salty cum in her mouth. She swallowed it all and she came as well, clit pulsing under her rough rubdown. Coming out of her high, she climbed on him and kissed his cheek. "Did you like my version of good morning?"

"Mmmmm."

She giggled and kissed him on his lips. "Merry Christmas, love."

"A very Merry Christmas indeed. Please, feel free to wake me up like this any time you want."

"Hmm...Five times a week. Is that right with you?"

"Absolutely fine."

Hermione smiled and got up from the blanket next to the fireplace, heading for the bathroom. Draco was following her hungrily with his eyes.

"I'm going for a shower. Wanna come?"

He didn't need a second invitation.

* * *

After she gave him a chaste kiss and dressed up, Hermione headed for her house for some much needed items for the following two days. Her shop would be closed at Christmas and the day after Christmas, so she could blissfully spend some time with her boyfriend.

Giggling like a school girl to herself, she picked up some revealing pieces of red and black lingerie, with her favourite string panties. A pair of wool pyjamas, modest knickers and two sets of clothing were added in her bag, along with an umbrella, a scarf, a pair of gloves and some basic toiletries. The last items were some packs of condoms. That caused another round of giggles, when Hermione remembered Draco's horror at the fact they had used no contraception, and the absolute confusion on his face when she patiently explained him what a condom and a contraceptive pill were. She reassured him they were covered with the pill and they could enjoy sex freely, but he insisted on him wearing a condom, _just for extra safety for you._ His thoughtfullness had warmed her heart.

Just when she was about to leave, she glanced at her favourite body oils, left on her commode beside her bed. She had three body oils, with Madagascar Vanilla, Coconut and Lavender.

New lewd thoughts filled her mind, as she was thinking of all the possible usages the oils could have. Smirking to herself, she grabbed the bottles and put them in her bag.

She was smiling all the way to Draco's house. _We are going to have so much fun._

* * *

In her short life, this was the happiest Christmas she had ever had. They spent all day playing cards and board games, watching movies about Christmas and laughing with the funny plots and characters. Draco's reaction when he saw how Muggles were depicting Santa Claus's goblins was pure gold.

_Pff, really? Goody-two-shoes goblins with green and red costumes and caps with bells? They should see the goblins working in banks one day, they would piss their pants._

In between, they ate Draco's delicious dinner from the previous night, discussing about their past, the war and their painful memories. The floodgates were open once more, but it was totally worth it. A four-hour discussion with Draco had managed to heal more wounds in Hermione that her therapy sessions had.

* * *

_"You...you can't imagine how horrible it was, Draco...The sheer agony from the Cruciatus curses, and then her carving my arm... She had become my worst nightmare, until you waltzed into my life again. I should have known it was meant to be for us, when the nightmares stopped... But it haunts me still. I don't want to let it eat me alive, but I don't know how to deal with it either..."_

_He took her hands in his, his eyes tender and understanding. "Trust me, I know. I used to be Bellatrix and Voldemort's favourite plaything,too. Honestly? I still have nightmares from all the curses. However, out of all people, you shouldn't let Bellatrix haunt you, Hermione."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you are everything she could never be, my love. You are kind, and generous, and brave, and with a heart of gold. She was none of these. A spineless coward. True, she was reckless and fearless, but only because Voldemort had arisen. If Voldemort had never become who he became, she would be another obedient pureblood wife. Nothing more. She was nothing, an insignificant human being. You are **everything,** Hermione. You are the type of woman every girl should admire and imitate. Don't let a demented woman take that away from you. Now...If you need help, if you think you should begin therapies again, I will be by your side. I am with you, for happy and difficult times alike. I will always hold your hand, always keep you safe in my arms."_

_Her voice came out hoarse from the tears. "Draco...Thank you, love. Oh, thank you so much..."_

_"No need to thank me, lioness." He took her in his arms and caressed her curls softly. "Anything for you."_

* * *

Night had come, and they still didn't want to sleep. The beautiful clock Hermione had bought was standing proud on Draco's desk, showing 10 o'clock.

"You know..."his cheeks reddened, the tips of his ears turning pink. "I have something for you, too. Something from my vault. It is a family heirloom, from my great great grandmother."

"Oh...Draco, it wasn't necessary. You don't have to give it away if you don't want to."

He silenced her with a soft kiss. "Nonsense. Come with me."

They went to his bedroom. An elegant red velvet box was on his bed, waiting for her.

He smiled encouragingly and caressed her shoulders. "This is yours now. Open it."

With trembling hands, Hermione took the velvet box in her hands and opened it. The jewellery it contained was enough to take her breath away.

Inside the box, onto a small black cushion, sat a gorgeous platinum gold necklace with sapphires and diamonds, along with a matching set of earrings. 

"Draco...I...I don't know what to say. It must have costed a fortune..."

"Well, we will never know, will we? I certainly wasn't there when my great great grandfather bought this." he chuckled nervously. "Do you...do you like them? I know you are a Gryffindor and red may suit you better, so if you don't like the stones, I can easily replace them or find..."

She cut off his rambling with a deep kiss. Sighing contentedly, he hugged her and reciprocated the kiss. 

_This man, and what he does for me..._

"They are gorgeous, Draco. I couldn't have asked for a better gift. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

He let a smile of relief adorn his lips. "Well, since this went perfectly, I have something else for you." He walked to his commode and brought out another velvet box, a black one this time.

"Draco! How am I supposed to ever find a match for these gifts of yours?"

"You don't have to." His voice was barely louder than a whisper, his blue-grey orbs full of love. "All these jewellery have a special meaning. My great great grandmother, knowing fully the marriages in Malfoy family were arranged, she put a spell on them. She ordered the next generations of Malfoy men to give them to their one true love. As you may imagine, none of the wives during the next centuries managed to wear them, the jewellery automatically recognising a loveless marriage. But now..." He walked towards her, the second box in his hands. "I think the woman standing in front of me will be the one to wear them."

Hermione drew in a shaky breath, tears swimming in her eyes once again. _God..._

She took the proffered black box and opened it. This time, a diamond and sapphire bracelet was in front of her, the shape of the sapphires imitating tree leaves.

When she looked Draco again, he had a soft, nervous smile on his lips. "May I?"

Wordlessly, she offered Draco the two boxes. He walked behind her and wore the necklace first to her neck. She felt the magic pulsing through it inside her body, even if she weren't a witch anymore. The necklace made no attempt to escape her neck, firmly staying in place.

Draco's voice was hoarse from his emotions. "I was right. This woman will finally wear these jewellery."

The earrings and the bracelet were next, his fingers sending sparks to her skin as he was lightly touching her to put the jewellery in place. Just like the necklace, the earrings and the bracelet stayed on Hermione.

His smile was brighter than the sun. "They look gorgeous on you."

"How couldn't they? Even your family's magic understood we belong to each other."

He threaded his hand in his hair, a boyish, shy grin on his face. "Well, you can get them off and put them back in the boxes. I'll be waiting for you, the pudding and the eggnog are ready."

"Okay. I will be down in two minutes."

When he closed the door behind him, a wicked smile was formed on her lips, her mind creating one thousand impudent scenarios.

_Oh, I think I will keep them on._

* * *

"Hermione, the pudding is ready! How much do you..."

The words died in Draco's throat, as he watched her coming towards him, wearing his family jewellery. _Only_ the jewellery.

Hermione felt more confident than ever, seeing his eyes ready to pop out of their niches, his look brimful of lust as he was openly drooling with the mere sight of her tits and ass. She took a turn and then walked to him, bringing forth her most innocent look. "I wanted a second opinion on how they are on me. Clothes can hide the beauty of jewellery sometimes, you see. So...How do I look?"

His response was a wild growl as he grabbed her by the hips and kissed her until she couldn't breathe. When he stepped back to take a breath, she could clearly see the bulge in his trousers. "You minx. How am I supposed to answer now?"

She wore a fake pout on her face. "You don't like it, then? Guess I have to wear my clothes again."

Just when she turned away to leave, he grabbed her by the waist and held her on him,her back on his chest. His slender fingers travelled all the way up to her breasts, his greediness more than evident as he roughly squeezed them and massaged the brown nipples until they were fully erect. She let out a small moan as one hand left her breasts and went between her legs, right on her now throbbing clit. He started massaging the little sensitive nub slowly, revelling in her whines. "You will go nowhere. In fact, I think I have to examine this issue further. The jewellery look gorgeous on a naked woman and I think this naked woman should be taught a lesson."

"Wh...what...lesson?" she pitifully whined as his hands left her.

"The lesson to never tease a boyfriend."

Smirking lecherously at her, he undressed himself and lifted her in his arms, earning him a squeak and a giggle. They went straight to his bedroom this time, Draco dropping her unceremoniously on the bed. Her legs were spread out wide at their own accord, and she revelled in the way his body responded, his cock standing half erect in front of her eyes.

"On your knees, naughty girl." His voice was raw, wild.

A shiver ran down in her spine, hearing the order in his voice. She had never heard a man addressing her like this in bed, and she fucking loved hearing it from Draco.

Obeying him, she turned around facing away from him and got on all fours.

"That's a good girl." he cooed, his voice making her tremble. "Now, open your legs and show me that beautiful pussy of yours."

Letting out a loud whine, Hermione did as she was told.

"Perfect. So wet. Such a greedy pussy. Is that all for me, babe?"

She couldn't answer, her arousal hitting an uncanny level already.

"You have to answer me. Otherwise, I'm afraid I will have to punish you harder."

"Y-yes. It's-it's all for you."

"Great. Now, dip two fingers inside you and then play with your clit."

_Jesus Christ..._

Her fingers were shaking as she found her dripping cunt and her clit. Complying with his orders, she inserted two fingers in her cunt and started pumping them. 

The mere thought of her masturbating in front of Draco, the very knowledge he was watching her and could crawl up on the bed and fuck her any moment were more than enough to keep her on edge. When she was done with fingering, she spread her liquids on her clit and started massaging it. Her whines turned into moans, she was so close...

Until she heard his voice again. "Did I ever give you the permission to cum, little girl?"

Hermione froze on the spot, her movements ceasing. Trembling with anticipation, she turned around to see Draco. The sight almost made her cum right then. He was playing with himself,too, stroking his cock up and down. The blunt movements of his hand mesmerized her, rendering her unable to look away.

He stopped and climbed on the bed. "I asked you a question, baby girl. Have I given you any permission to cum?"

The slap on her ass that followed made her squeal, her cunt releasing more fluids. He noticed it and smacked her once more. "Hmm...Look at what I have discovered. Do you enjoy being spanked, babe?"

"Yes...Oh,yes,so much..."

"Let's see what we can do."

Without any warning, he dipped his head between her legs and started licking her. Soon, she was screaming desperately, his tongue working his magic on her but never letting her cum.

"Draco...Draco,please..."

"Please what, babe? Be more specific."

"Please,please let me cum! Lick me, fuck me, finger me, anything! Please..."

"Oww, are you desperate baby? Does my baby girl want to cum?"

"Yes! Yes, Draco, please, make me cum!"

"Always at your service, Miss Granger." Next thing she knew, he positioned himself behind her and entered her soaked pussy with one hard stroke, filling her to the hilt. He felt even bigger and thicker in that position, his cock hitting her womb. A scream left her mouth and she tried to move, desperate for some friction.

Alas, he didn't let her. He grabbed her hands and pulled them on her waist, holding them in an iron grip. Another slap of his hands landed on her buttock. "No, baby girl. This is your punishment for earlier. For your little number, I will fuck you at my leisure and I will let you cum only when I want to."

Draco fulfilled his promise, fucking her with slow, languid strokes that made her crazier. Her voice was hoarse from all the moaning, her eyes watering from the overstimulation. Her senses were full of Draco. He was everywhere, engulfing her, drowning her into a sea of passion.

"You have been such a good little girl. I think I will let you cum now." He started hammering inside her then, her arousal so strong now she was certain she would explode. The rough strokes of his cock brought guttural screams out of her, his violent fucking making her tits bounce back and forth. And she was enjoying every second of it.

"Cum for me, lioness. Let me feel your pussy cover my cock with your sweet nectar."

 _Merlin..._ When he spoke like that, she really had no other choice. With a final scream, she found her release, her orgasm crushing any crumbs of logic she had left, her inner walls spasming uncontrollably.

Draco swiftly found his release,too, filling her with his cum with a feral growl.When the twitching of his cock had stopped, he pulled out of her, making her shiver as she felt his cum running down her thighs.

Exhausted and sated, they fell on the soft matress, Draco taking her in his embrace and kissing her softly on the lips. She eagerly responded, caressing his sweaty blond locks.

"Wow..."he spoke first. "That was..."

"Intense. Amazing. Mind blowing. The best sex I had in my life."

"Glad to hear you enjoyed it as I did, baby girl."

 _Baby girl..._ His sexual nickname for her was such a turn-on, she decided she would later tell him to establish it in bedroom.

"I have only one question. You said you were a virgin. How on earth do you know so many things about the female body? In two days, you have made me cum more times than my past two lovers had."

His ears turned pink and he sheepishly smiled at her. "Blaise and Theo used to bring...Well, they used to buy...You know. Magazines. Besides, I said I was a virgin, not a monk. The Restricted Area of the library in Hogwarts had many books about male and female anatomy. One of those had an extended chapter about the female orgasm and how a man can unlock all those little secrets in a woman's body. What can I say? I was a very studious teenager."

She laughed out loud and relished his red cheeks. His shyness was absolutely adorable, taking into account the fact that he had just given her the most spectacular shag of her life.

"I am glad you did your research, Draco Malfoy. Perhaps we can buy more of those magazines Blaise and Theo brought to the dungeons. And more books."

His eyes had a feral gleam in them. "You won't hear me complain, lioness. Anything to make you scream my name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necklace: https://www.1stdibs.com/jewelry/necklaces/drop-necklaces/important-cushion-cut-ceylon-sapphire-diamond-platinum-necklace/id-j_190454/
> 
> Earrings: https://www.estatediamondjewelry.com/product/diamond-and-sapphire-earrings/
> 
> Bracelet: https://vonbargensjewelry.com/product/tiffany-co-sapphire-and-diamond-bracelet/


	9. ...And a Happy New Year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Draco's friends come to Armagh to celebrate the new year.

_Goodbye, 2001. 2002, I hope you'll be just as exciting._

Her customers were more than happy to see her return to her shop, and Maria was even happier when Draco strode in, swooped Hermione in his arms and snogged her senselessly. That caused quite an uproar, her customers cheering and whistling their approval.

_Love and sugar are all you need in life._

Hermione Granger was happier than ever, all thanks to the blond man that invaded her shop and her heart 6 months ago. Her cakes were sweeter, her dreams were sweeter, _her life was sweeter._ Draco had managed to give her the happiness she craved, in so many ways. His love, his devotion, his passion were overwhelming sometimes. But so very welcome.

_Draco Malfoy. My soulmate, my lover, my friend, my partner._

In his Slytherin way, Draco had wormed his way into her heart, healing her wounds and helping her put her pieces back together. This wonderful man, the man who loved her since he had been 11, the man who sacrificed his innocence for her, the man who refused to be intimate with any other woman, the man who helped her with her shop, this man ever ceased to surprise her. Now, they would spend their first New Year's Eve together. She couldn't wait.

* * *

**DECEMBER 29TH**

"How do I look?"

"Gorgeous, as always. But I can't understand why we had to dress two hours before our friends arrive."

She smiled fondly, seeing Draco pout like a spoiled little boy. _Well,he is spoiled. Just not a little boy anymore._

"I simply want to be ready, in case they arrive earlier. Is that so bad?"

"I don't think they will arrive earlier, Hermione. If anything else, it's possible they will arrive later. The weather is so bad, I am afraid their flight will be cancelled."

"You are just too afraid to face your mother. Admit it."

"Malfoys are never afraid."

"This one might be afraid,I think."

He sighed. "Hermione...You know there is a small chance my mother won't accept us. Honestly, at this point I couldn't care less. But hurting me is a totally different matter from hurting you or, even worse, insutling you. I will kick her out and tell her never to set foot in this house again, but it will be painful as hell. You can't possibly imagine how badly I want this night to run smoothly."

She took his hands in hers, kissing his knuckles softly and trying to offer him some comfort. "I don't think she will behave inappropriately. She loves you too much to lose you. She has already lost your constant presence due to your ostracism from the wizarding world. If she wants to have a chance at being in our lives, she has to accept us."

"I hope you're right. In the meantime..." he dragged his fingers from her shoulderblades to the opening of the cleavage of her satin peach dress, making her shiver. "Why don't we try to have some fun?"

"Draco!" she admonished him, trying to keep herself calm and collected. "I have just dressed and made my hair!"

"Who said we have to undress? You know I can make you cum with both of us fully dressed, just by divesting you of your knickers." With a purely indecent smile, he led his left hand under her dress and between her legs, his fingers finding her already wet, while his right hand dipped inside the front of the dress and teased her left nipple, making her moan.

"Draco..."

"Shh,baby girl, I've got you. I promise you, we will still be prim and proper after we're finished."

* * *

45 minutes later, with flushed cheeks and heavy breaths, they parted from each other.

"See,love? Not a hair out of place."

She playfully swatted him on his shoulder. "You are awfully proud of your skills in bed, Draco Malfoy. Arrogance is never a good advisor."

"Well, it has worked out just fine for me so far. I intend to keep being arrogant. Plus, I didn't hear you complain about my arrogance two minutes ago."

"You are truly insufferable."

He chuckled and kissed her. "And you love it."

"Yes, I was pretty lucky in that department."

Draco stood up and zipped up her dress, while she zipped his trousers. Suddenly realising she wasn't wearing her knickers, she started searching on the floor.

"Are you looking for this, baby?"

Turning around, she saw him waving her red thong teasingly in front of her, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Give it to me, Draco."

"Oh, I don't think I will." Without a warning, he grabbed her by her arm, closed her bedroom door and put the key in his pocket.

He smirked devilishly at her red cheeks, full of irritation and lust. "You will be sans-underwear for the rest of the day and until our guests leave. I suggest you try your best to hide your desire for me. Besides , I quite like this dress. I don't want to see it stained." Throwing a final wink at her, he walked to the living room, leaving her behind.

_You git...I can't decide if I am pissed at you or crazy for you._

* * *

"HARRY!RON! Welcome!"

Her happiness could not be contained, as she fell on her two best friends, hugging them tightly. Harry kissed her on the cheek and Ron on her forehead.

"Hello, sister." Harry spoke first. "You didn't tell me we would have dinner with a ferret."

"Well, hello to you,too, Potter." Draco drawled good-naturedly and shook his hand. Harry only smiled and reciprocated.

"I see you are with our sister now, Malfoy." Ron spoke. "I trust you are treating her like a princess."

"No, Weasley. Hermione Granger deserves to be treated like a queen. And that's what I'm doing."

"Perfect. I wouldn't like to turn you back to a ferret in front of her again."

Hermione laughed, happy to see them arguing playfully. "Come on,boys. Let me greet your wives."

Daphne and Millicent had been patiently waiting behind their husbands all this time, watching the Golden Trio reunite with fond smiles.

Millicent spoke first. "Hello, Hermione. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Millicent, Daphne. Welcome to my home."

"I love this place, Hermione. It's so you. Warm,cosy, colourful, bright. You really have a beautiful home." Daphne added with a smile.

* * *

Just when they had settled in the living room, the doorbell rang again.

When Hermione opened the door, the sight was enough to bring her stress forth again. Narcissa Malfoy was standing in front of her, a faint smile on her lips.

"Hello, Miss Granger. I suppose my son is with you now?"

"Of course, Lady Malfoy. Please, come in. We have been waiting for you. Draco is very impatient to see you again."

"I know." Her voice was full of sadness and regret. "I had no time for a proper goodbye. He just relinquished his powers and left the very next day without a word. Has he ever told you why he did it?"

"He..." Hermione hesitated, sensing this was a very sensitive topic between mother and son. Draco had told her, of course, but she wasn't sure she should share this with Narcissa. Eventually, she relented. "He was afraid you didn't approve of his decision."

"That boy...Exactly like his father, jumping to conclusions. I might not like his decision, but that doesn't mean I wanted him out of my life. He could at least have sent me a letter about his whereabouts, his next moves, about what he was thinking to do. I have heard nothing of my son since he left, Miss Granger, the only piece of information I have is that Daily Prophet article that covered Mister Potter and Mister Weasley's weddings. I saw some photos of you and my son dancing. That's all. _A photo._ "

Narcissa's eyes were brimming with tears and Hermione couldn't help but feel for the older witch, who had been desperately searching for her son for almost a year. Draco needed to rectify this, and as soon as possible. Narcissa didn't deserve the agony and the pain.

"Mother..." Draco was in front of them, his eyes watering. "Mother, I am so sorry..."

"My son..."

Their reunion was emotional and teary, Draco falling in his mother's arms like a scared little boy and Narcissa caressing his silver locks tenderly and kissing his cheeks. Quiet words of forgiveness and love were exchanged, healing their battered hearts. Hermione couldn't help but cry along with them, remembering her own parents, forever obliviated in Australia.

_At least one of us has his family with him now._

Finally composing themselves, they stepped out from their tight embrace and Narcissa looked Hermione affectionately. "From now on, it's Narcissa for you, Hermione. Plus, I am no Lady Malfoy anymore. I' ve been using my maiden name, it's Narcissa Black now. Talking about the Black name..." She walked towards Hermione and took her hands in hers, looking her in the eye. " I want to apologise for that atrocious night at the Manor. I wish I would have done more to save you and your friends. It's one of my biggest regrets, letting you at my deranged sister's hands. You didn't deserve this, Hermione. You are such a kind young woman, such a brave girl. I'm deeply sorry."

"You don't need to apologise, Narcissa. I know that there was nothing you could do. You were under duress, both you and Draco. I bear no ill will, truly I don't. And I am happy that you decided to come in Armagh and celebrate the New Year with us."

Narcissa smiled softly, but when her eyes noticed the sapphire earrings, she gasped loudly. "Are these...Are these what I think they are?"

"Yes, Mother." Draco's voice was full of love, as he strode to Hermione's side and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Our family jewels recognised my one true love."

The older witch's blue eyes were full of tears once more. "Then, welcome to our family, Hermione. Son, I hope you propose to Miss Granger very soon."

"Mother! We have just gotten together!" Draco's cheeks were aflame.

"You have loved each other since you were children, does it really matter? Find a nice ring from our vault and propose soon, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione chuckled nervously. "We will marry, that's for certain. But we still need some time to spend as a couple before we become husband and wife.

Narcissa wore a fake pout on, so similar to her son's that Hermione almost burst out laughing. "Very well. When he proposes, please inform me, Hermione. My son seems to have become a hermit after his departure, I truly believe he will forget to send a simple letter."

"MOTHER!"

"What?" she shrugged innocently and headed for the living room.

Draco hugged Hermione from her waist, a bright smile on his face.

"She likes you."

* * *

The dinner was a boisterous affair, everybody happily chatting and laughing out loud. Just before desert was served, Harry and Daphne stood up, Harry holding Daphne's hands in his.

"We have an announcement to make. We are having a baby!"

Hermione and Draco were the first ones to congratulate the happy couple, Hermione hugging both Harry and Daphne and Draco hugging Daphne and shaking Harry's arm.

"I sincerely hope your child won't inherit your nearsightedness, Potter. Imagine the unfortunate baby bumping on every surface."

"And I sincerely hope your children will look exactly like Hermione and won't inherit your ferret blond hair and attitude, Malfoy."

Draco chuckled and raised his glass for a toast. "To Potter and Potterette. May they fill our world with little Potter babies."

* * *

When their guests bade them goodnight and left for their hotel, Draco and Hermione cleaned up the table and Draco offered to do the dishes.

Right after he was done, he unlocked the door of her bedroom and walked in, a wicked smile on his lips.

"Well, Miss Granger...Let's see if you have dampened your dress."

* * *

**NEW YEAR, 2002**

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

Hermione received a passionate kiss from Draco and loving hugs from everyone else.

"Happy new year, love."

"Happy new year."

Still with her glass of wine in hand, Hermione sat nearby and watched everyone exchanging wishes for the new year, a soft smile plastered on her lips. Her mind filled with pleasant thoughts about this new year, with dreams and hopes and plans. All including a shop and a certain blond man in front of her.

They had a long, tough road ahead of them, that was much certain. They had decided to take new therapy sessions jointly, with a psychoanalyst in Armagh, and Draco had suggested they present the incident at the Manor as a case of group hostage, both of them abducted by a mad criminal and his associates. There was really no other way to logically explain the incident without exposing the wizarding world to a muggle and thus violating the Statute of Secrecy. 

Hermione was certain it would be painful for both of them. Alas, she wasn't afraid anymore.

_As long as I have Draco by my side, nothing is impossible._


	10. "I want to spend the rest of my life loving you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some years later, Draco proposes to Hermione and our lovebirds tie the knot.

**JULY 2005**

Hermione smiled to herself as one more tiring day, one more exciting and creative day came to its end. Locking the door of her shop, she stood outside for a while to admire her little miracle. 

_5 years. 5 years since my life changed forever._

It was July,2000 when she opened _Hermione's magic muffin._ Precisely one year later, a stubborn Draco Malfoy would stride in her shop and her heart. He would help her in ways she couldn't have possibly imagined, with a kindness that you normally didn't expect from a former enemy. He had never been her enemy, though. Gradually, she allowed the blond man invade her heart and mind. And she regretted none of her decisions.

After that wonderful New Year celebrations in 2002, they decided to travel all around the globe, before Draco would apply for the School of Pharmacy in Queen's University Belfast. The Ministry of Magic had supplied him with all the necessary documents to prove he had completed the required Muggle education. As for the main courses of Chemistry, he had no problem to study and adapt quickly. Chemistry was pretty similar with Potions, so he had to revise his knowledge and study muggle text books for the topics he wasn't familiar with.

Their journey lasted from April 24th to June 30th. During that timespan of approximately 3 months, they managed to visit most of Hermione's favourite countries. Spain, Italy, France, Greece, Russia, Morocco, Egypt, India, China, Japan. She was thus able to acquire a better understanding of the various national culinary and pastry traditions and she found even greater inspiration for her recipes. The Mediterrenean countries firmly remained her favourite ones.

3 months full of exploration, of discoveries, of fun, of time for themselves without any stress or obligation. Hermione had left her shop into Maria's capable hands, so she had nothing to worry about. Those 3 months offered unique experiences, and she was over the moon to share this amazing journey with the man she loved. The aromas of each country, their people, their histories, their traditions and customs, their cuisines, every little detail about each country was an invaluable treasure for Hermione. She cherised her time in each country and appreciated all of them. But the most invaluable gift was spending this journey with Draco.

The journey was one of the things that managed to create a strong bond between them, along with Draco's constant help with her shop and their joint therapy sessions. He shared her excitement about discovering new cultures and her love about cookery and pastry, he proved himself as adventurous as her and he was so very willing to broaden his knowledge of different countries. This man was vastly different from the bigot she had met at Hogwarts, and Hermione loved him even more for his evolution throughout the years. There was no one else she would rather spend this journey with.

Their therapy sessions was the catalyst for the eventual positive development of their relationship. Their common psychoanalyst was a very experienced man, specialised in hostage situations and PTSD. After 5 sessions, he had made an accurate psychological profile for both of them, thus leading them to recognise the roots of their problems. Hermione was suffering from a very mild depression, but her insomnia and her nightmares spoke of the neurophytic symptoms of her having been a hostage and a victim of tortures. Draco, on the other hand, had been also suffering from nightmares, but his own big problem was the amount of guilt he carried for not helping Hermione when she needed him the most. It took much more sessions with their therapist, plus many arguments and tears for both of them, to come to terms with their past and make peace with it and with each other, but it was totally worth it. In addition, Draco never allowed them to fall in bed and still be bitter and angry. They slept in each other's arms every single night and always whispered "I love you" before falling asleep. 

Their therapist was very patient and supportive from the very first session, giving them instructions and guide lines so they could recognise their deeper issues on their own and thus decide which course of therapy was the most suitable. _"People coming to psychotherapy usually seek relief from symptoms such as anxiety, panic attacks, insomnia, depression, physical discomforts and phobias, believing that this is the main problem. However, during treatment, the symptom is often recorded as the tip of the iceberg, and its traumatic background gradually emerges through a substantial process of awareness. Trauma is not always easily accessible as a reminder and requires long-term treatment to touch it. Our goal in treatment is the conscious correlation of symptoms with the traumatic history, the empowerment of the Ego, the recovery of self-esteem. We also try to help the patient learn to manage and withstand the memories and feelings associated with the trauma through its gradual approach and treatment."_

Slowly but steadily, the therapy along with their love for each other proved enough to heal them both. Having long forgiven each other, they prevailed over their worst memories and finally moved forward. During that painful, arduous journey, they protected their love and never let it wither. Draco was her whole world, and she was his whole world,too. Nobody and nothing could take that away from them.

Another pleasant presence in their lives, now a constant one, was Narcissa. Draco's mother was highly supportive of their efforts to make peace with their past and frequently offered them her help and some much needed insight on their issues, seeing she was a neutral observer. Her composure and placid nature eased their sometimes hot arguments and urged them to converse serenely. Hermione had grown to love the Malfoy matriarch (now a Black) as her own mother, and Narcissa reciprocated the sentiment. They had spent many evenings in the living room for tea and their conversations seemed to have no end. Draco was more than happy with their strong bond, of course. Narcissa had also forgiven him for leaving abruptly and not informing her of his whereabouts. 

_Speaking of family..._ Hermione smiled happily to herself as she was walking all the way to Draco's house, where she had permanently moved. Their friends had made their little families. Harry and Daphne had an adorable daughter, Lily Luna Potter, born at July 21st 2002, exactly 40 weeks after she had been conceived. Daphne was now six months pregnant with their second baby, a boy this time, and Harry wanted to name his first son after his father and grandfather, James Sirius. Millicent got pregnant during January of 2002 and gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Hugo Weasley, at October 27th 2002. Ginny and Blaise married at November 2001 and Ginny got pregnant almost immediately. They had twins, Elisabeth and Victor, born at August 19th 2002. Last but not least, Pansy and Charlie got married at January 2002 and they had a baby girl, Violet Weasley, at December 14th 2002.

Hermione adored all of them, loving to spend her time with them and spoiling them rotten. Draco often teased her that she would eventually make them more spoiled than him, but she didn't care. Besides, it was common knowledge that Draco had a soft spot for Lily Luna and Violet, both of them being his childhood friends' children. 

_I wonder how her would be with his own babies,_ Narcissa endlessly teased her, making her blush.

_His own babies...Our babies..._

As much as they loved each other, they had decided not to rush anything, especially at the first stages of their fragile coexisting. Four years later, however, Hermione was certain she was ready for the big step. If Draco proposed right now, she wouldn't say no.

_If only he did propose..._

Truth be told, she was content with what they had. If they decided to become parents outside wedlock, she wouldn't be opposed. It was a family of her own she craved, not just the loud day of marriage or a luxurious honeymoon. She wanted to become a mother, and she wanted Draco to be the father of her children.

_Everything in due time. Don't be impatient. You know Draco wants to become a father,too. He just wants to complete his education._

* * *

**SEPTEMBER 19TH, 2005**

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday, Hermione_

_Happy birthday to you!!!_

Giggling like a 10-year-old, Hermione blew the candles on her cake, the Potters and the Weasleys surrounding her with Draco and Narcissa at her side as well. Molly had insisted she celebrate her birthday at the Burrow and Hermione finally relented. They had arrived 2 days ago, so Hermione could have plenty of time with her "nieces and nephews." Lily Luna and Hugo called her Aunt Mia and she had never bothered to correct them , her love for Harry and Ron expanding to their children. Soon, Elisabeth, Victor and Violet tagged along, also adressing Draco as "Uncle". 

Daphne had prepared her birthday cake, exhausted and excited at the same time, holding baby James in her arms. The baby had been premature, born in September 2nd, but totally healthy, much to everyone's relief. "I hope you like the cake, Hermione. Merlin knows these little devils of mine almost didn't let me make it."

Hermione laguhed heartily. "I'm sure it's lovely, Daphne. Thank you for all your efforts. And thank you,too, Molly. We had a great time tonight."

Harry and Blaise smirked conspiratorially, while Molly gave her a bright smile. "Oh, but I think the night is not over yet, dear. You have yet to receive your last gift!"

Perplexed, Hermione adressed Harry, who was now trying to supress his chuckles along with Blaise. "Harry James Potter, what on earth have you..."

Her words died in her throat as she noticed Draco dropping on one knee in front of her, wearing a nervous smile. He took her right arm in his own and kissed it, his eyes gleaming.

"Hermione Jean Granger. From the very first moment I met you, you enthralled me. A curious, brave, cute muggleborn girl looking for her friend's pet. Despite my horrible behavior the next years, I had been trying to hide my feelings for you. Fourth year came, and I knew I was irrevocably, eternally yours. I am so grateful for every moment we have had together all these years, I am grateful for your unconditional forgiveness and love. I still can't believe I wake up beside you every morning, I still can't believe you love me as I love you. I could have never imagined my life would change just by setting foot into your shop that day, 4 years ago. I want to be your everything. We won't live forever, we don't have the eternity ahead of us, but I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Making you smile and laugh. Assisting you with your amazing shop. Giving you as many little lion cubs as you want." Blaise and George whistled, but he continued, undeterred. He got a black velvet box out of his jacket pocket and opened it, revealing a magnificent two-stone ruby and diamond ring. Hermione gasped, tears falling on her cheeks.

"Hermione Granger. Will you do me the great honour to take me as your husband?"

She could barely contain her sobs as she nodded her affirmation. "Yes. A thousand times, yes."

Cheers erupted in the room but she barely paid attention to them as Draco stood up, wore the ring on her finger and kissed her softly. When he spoke again, his voice was barely audible, hoarse from his valiant efforts not to cry. "Merlin, thank you. Thank you, Hermione. Thank you for loving me."

"Thank you for loving me,too. Thank you for saving me from myself."

"FINALLY!" Blaise's deep voice echoed as he laughed and patted Draco on his back. "Finally,mate! I thought I would lose that bet with Potter!"

"Bet?" Hermione eyed Harry suspiciously, who shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

"Well, Blaise had betted Draco would propose at your birthday. I had betted he would propose at December 24th, because that's when you got together."

"You haven't entirely lost then,Potter." Draco joked and winked at Hermione. "I was thinking of December 24th as the most suitable wedding date. What do you think, love?"

_Christmas... We got together at Christmas Eve, we could be married at Christmas Eve this year..._

She gave him her brightest smile, feeling her heart ready to burst. "Christmas Eve it is, then. December 24th,2005. You are all invited."

* * *

**DECEMBER 24TH,2005**

Her legs were trembling as they were walking down the aisle with Harry towards a waiting Draco. Her brother in everything but blood was her first choice to be the replacement for her absent father, and Harry was more than happy to be the one to give her to Draco.

_I am getting married..._

Everything was perfect. The wedding was planned both by Draco and her, Hermione insisting they should take into account his personal taste,too. Saint Patrick's Cathedral was embellished with their favourite flowers, lilies, peonies and orchids, the same flowers she picked for her bouquet. The peonies were pink and the orchids blue, the rarest kind. Draco had also accompanied her at shopping, helping her choose her wedding dress, and he was the only man among Hermione, Ginny, Daphne and Millicent. When she saw herself in the mirror and Draco's amazed, almost reverential look, she knew this was it.

They had finally arrived at the altar, Draco offering his hand with a bright smile. Harry kissed her on both cheeks and gave her away. "I wish you a happy life, sister, full of love. Take care of my Hermione, Malfoy."

"Don't worry, Potter, I will."

* * *

"Draco, put your wedding band on Hermione's finger. Hermione, put your wedding band on Draco's finger."

Following the priest's instructions, they wore their wedding rings to each other, their hearts beating wildly.

"Now, it's time for your vows. Draco, you can start first."

Draco took a deep breath and clenched her hands tenderly in his. "Hermione Jean Granger. We had a very tumultuous relationship as children and teenagers, and I will never be able to express how sorry I am for my behavior. No excuse is reasonable enough for how I treated you, but God knows how much I love you, how much I have always loved you. Here we stand today, former enemies that love each other with a love so deep, I swear I could move mountains for you. I could promise to hold you and to cherish you. I could promise to be there in sickness and in health. But I won’t. Those vows are for optimistic couples, the ones full of hope. And I do not stand here, on my wedding day, optimistic or full of hope. I am not optimistic, I am not hopeful. I am sure, I am steady, and I know. You are my partner, my lover, my very best friend. My heart beats for you. And on this day, the day of our wedding, I promise you this; I promise you to lay my heart in the palm of your hand. I promise you every joy and happiness, I promise you I'll never be the reason that your beautiful eyes will cry, I promise to still love you when we are old and grey. I promise to always love you, to read books with you, to cook and make cakes and pies with you. I promise you ME. All of me."

Although everyone held their breaths at the beginning of Draco's speech, they were full out crying at the end of it. His speech was so emotional, so beautiful that Hermione could barely hold back her own tears.

"Hermione, it's time for your vows."

Calming herself, albeit with great difficulty, she smiled at Draco, her hands never leaving his. "Draco Malfoy. My love, my friend, my savior. You invaded my life into the most unexpected moment. And I can't thank you enough for it. In spite of our past, you showed me another Draco. A Draco who loved me as no one else could have, a Draco who had been willing to lay down his own life to save me. A man I didn't know that existed under all those layers of ostensible cruelty. I thought you would only bring me heartbreak and troubles once more. Instead, you gave me hope, you gave me my smile back, you sweetened my days. You showered me with your unconditional love. Even when I had been horrible to you, you never gave up on us, you never faltered, not even once. You refused to let me sleep in another bed, you wrapped me in your warm,safe embrace, you chased the nightmares and the doubts away. You travelled all around the world with me. You are always there for a conversation, for a piece of advice, for a hug, for a kiss. You keep me going, you are the reason the sun now shines a little brighter on my sky. People call me 'Sweet Hermione', but it's you who has become the sugar in my life. You are my sun and my light and I love, I love, I love you. You are the love of my life, Draco Malfoy. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my days at your side."

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Draco, you may kiss your wife."

Swooping her in his arms, his eyes mirroring the happiness and the love in her own, Draco kissed her passionately. Loud cheers erupted in the church, Harry and Ron being the loudest. Molly and Narcissa were dabbing their tears in handkerchiefs, while Hermione's bridesmaids, Millicent, Ginny, Daphne and Pansy were trying to keep their own tears at bay. On the other hand, Blaise, the best man, was whistling loudly along with Charlie.

"I knew he would marry her one day!"

Chuckling and wiping some stray tears, Hermione took Draco's face in her hands and leaned her forehead on his. " _Husband._ You are my husband."

"And you are my _wife._ Hermione Granger-Malfoy."

"I haven't consented to add your last name to mine, you know."

"You will, darling. I have my ways to convince you."

And as they stepped down from the altar and got out of the church, rained with rice and flowers, they laughed happily at each other, their hands intertwined.

_Forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I may have used Preston Burke's wedding vows from Grey's Anatomy into Draco's vows ;) ;)
> 
> Hermione's dress: https://www.pronovias.com/gr/wedding-dress-sleeved-long-romantic-neckline-81024  
> Hermione's engagement ring: https://www.danielprince.co.uk/shop/engagement/bespoke-engagement-rings/2-stone-ruby-diamond-ring/
> 
> Hermione's wedding band: https://www.wongsjewellers.co.uk/round-brilliant-cut-diamond-channel-set-half-eternity-ring-18ct-rose-gold-1-00ct-3
> 
> Draco's wedding band: https://www.wongsjewellers.co.uk/medium-engagement-match-wedding-ring-in-18ct-yellow-gold-8mm


	11. Elara and Callirrhoe Malfoy

**FEBRUARY 2008**

They had been trying for a baby for 4 months now. And nothing. Zero. She should stay calm, she shouldn't let it affect her but she couldn't help it. She had done everything her gynaecologist had advised her. She stopped taking her contraceptive pills, she had reduced the sugar in her diet to a minimun-much to her frustration-, she had taken all the necessary fertility tests with Draco, she was taking her vitamins.

_And still, nothing._

Her gynaecologist had simply smiled sympathetically and told her that she should also forgo her stress. Perhaps it was her own doing, her immense yearning for a baby that made her so stressed. And her body acted accordingly, refusing to let her get pregnant.

She sighed to herself as she rinsed her face with some water and looked at her watch. _3.00 a.m._

Truthfully speaking, Draco was pretty much stressed,too. They both had stable jobs now. Draco had graduated the next year after their wedding and had opened his own pharmacy, two blocks away from Hermione's Magic Muffins. They were both dedicated professionals, working day and night and doing what they loved the most. They didn't need it, of course, with Draco's wealth, but working is part of human beings, and they weren't the type of people to sit on their money and do nothing all day. That had its consequences,though. Draco was as stressed and tired as she was, and their doctor had told them that huge levels of stress could affect the sperm's density and ability to inseminate the ovums. 

Which caused them even more stress.

_That's it. I refuse to let it keep fretting us. We are totally healthy and happy with what we already have. I have a beautiful house, an amazing husband and a fantastic job. If a child is meant to come, they will, sooner or later._

Indeed, this situation had started to bother them more than they were willing to admit. Draco was particularly sad and had expressed his fears that it might be his own fault. Hermione hadn't let him to swallow in misery,though. None of them was to blame. They were two very busy individuals and this had its effects on their bodies.

_We will have a baby, my love. We only have to be patient._

She had woken up feeling very naughty, just like she had been with her husband before they had started trying for a baby. Well, they were not only just husband and wife, they were partners and lovers. Two particularly passionate lovers. She couldn't let the child making become their only purpose. She had needs and urges, he had needs as well. Perhaps they should stop being so focused on having a child and let themselves be spontaneous, as they normally used to be.

* * *

"Draco, my love...Wake up."

"What...what is it? Is something wrong?" Draco groggily opened his eyes and rubbed them. She giggled, seeing how much effort was required of him to wake up.

When he finally was fully awake, his grey eyes focused on her. And his mouth hung open.

Hermione had worn a particularly transparent black night dress that left nothing to the imagination. The moonlight was lightening her body in all the right places, making her look ethereal. She had sprinkled some of her favourite parfume on her neck and wrists and let her hair loose, just like he loved it. She had also matched the night dress with a red string.

She took a turn in front of him and looked him in the eye, seeing him audibly gulping, his eyes darkening. "What do you think?"

"I fucking love it. So... what is the special occasion?"

"The special occasion is that I want to have mind-blowing, wild sex with my gorgeous husband. With multiple orgasms, preferably."

Draco smirked, in that self-assured way of his that could make her toes curl and her heart lose its rhythm. Throwing the blanket off his body, he stood up and walked towards her like a cheetah stalks its unsuspecting pray. He grabbed her in his arms and lifted her night dress just a little, caressing her naked buttocks. "I see. My baby girl feels naughty tonight, doesn't she? Do you want to be fucked, baby girl? Is that all indecent clothing just for me?"

"Yes, it is." she cooed and her palm settled on his groin. She started rubbing him through his pyjamas, earning a hiss of pleasure from her husband. "I woke up... a little flustered, I could say. Do you have anything for that?" she batted her eyelashes at him and he growled, leaning down and kissing her with abandon. When they pulled back for a much needed breath, his eyes were gleaming. "I may have just the thing, baby. But now I should divest you from your little dress, shouldn't I?"

Without waiting for an answer, he took her in his arms and threw her unceremoniously on the bed, making her giggle. He stripped down and soon enough he was naked as in his name day. With a wicked smile, he climbed on her and lifted the night dress off her head, leaving her only with the red string. In the next minute she was moaning, as he latched his mouth on her right nipple and his fingers teased the left one.

"Oh, God, Draco,yes..."

He continued his ministrations as one of his hands went on her waist and grabbed her string, forcefully yanking it down on her thighs. After a while, satisfied with his work on her breasts and having made her squirm and moan under his lips and teeth, his fingers grazed her wet clit.

"What a good girl you are. Always with a wet pussy for me."

"You make me wet, love." she whispered as her hand grabbed his steadily growing erection and gave his cock some good pumps, forcing a number of loud groans out of his mouth. He yanked her hands away, keeping them firmly above her head. "All in good time, baby. Now...If you want to get fucked, you have to suck me first."

Hermione stood up on her knees and Draco did the same. She lowered her body so she was on level with his erection, letting her fingers caress it. After some seconds, she took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue on the head and torturing her husband. If his wild moans were any sort of indication, he was immensely enjoying it.

"Love you sinful mouth, baby." One of his hands kept her head in place as she was licking him, while the other reached over her bent body and found her throbbing clit, massaging the little nub and sending waves of pleasure in her body. They kept going like this for a while, when Draco retreated his cock from her mouth before she could make him cum. He kissed her tenderly, his fingers caressing her nipples and her buttocks. "Lay down on your side, love. I will make you feel so good tonight."

"You always make me feel good, Draco."

She laid on her side and Draco laid behind her, so she was now facing away from him. His left hand craned her face back and he landed his lips on hers, kissing her deeply. She moaned into his mouth as he pushed her left leg up high and started moving his fingers towards the lips of her wet pussy.

Before they could lose themselves in their passion, there was still something she should say. Cutting off the kiss, she looked him in the eye. "I love you, Draco. I love you so much. You are all I need, all I desire. And I am sorry if I led you to believe otherwise. I am sorry if I have neglected you, in any way. I just wanted a baby so much, that I forgot my husband, the most important person to me in the world. I am so sorry."

His grey eyes were tender, full of love. Draco gave her another soft, slow kiss. She reciprocated, pouring all of her love for him in that kiss. "You have nothing to apologise for. I want to have a baby,too, perhaps more than you do. But you are right. We have neglected each other, so lost in our efforts. I promise you I won't do this again. No matter what, you will always be my top priority."

"You will always be my top priority,too."

He smiled and kissed her lips once more. "Are you ready,love?"

"Yes." Hermione slowly tilted her hips down on his waiting cock. She moved slowly and smoothly, whimpering in pleasure as her pussy engulfed him whole.

"I love you, Hermione." he hissed through his teeth. "I will love you till we are old and grey."

She moaned loudly in pleasure while Draco held her leg high and fucked her hard and deep, just like she wanted. The rhythmic slap of their skin echoed in the bedroom, alongside with their grunts and moans, and the musky smell of sex filled the air, arousing her even more. Soon, they grew desperate for release.

"On your back, love." he ordered huskily and got out of her for a moment. Hermione laid on her back and Draco settled himself on her, entering her once more. He rocked into her rapidly, pummeling her pussy like his life depended on it. Their moans grew louder and louder, Hermione soon screaming in delight as she felt her orgasm rapidly approaching. She clawed Draco's back with her nails, making him hiss with a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

Her orgasm hit her hard after some seconds, her screams filling the room. Draco grunted and his hips started stuttering. He was close, too. "On, baby girl, that's it. Take my cum."

The pleasure was so overwhelming, it almost brought tears to her eyes. "Draco!"

He answered with a guttural moan and emptied himself inside her. When he was completely spent, he fell on her, covered in sweat and breathing unevenly. He panted into her neck while she was caressing his back soothingly.

When they calmed down, Draco lifted himself and slided off of her, laying beside her on his side. He took her in his arms and smiled at her. "That was awesome. You are awesome."

"You were awesome,too, Draco. Thank you."

He laughed out loud. "Any time, love. I am at your disposal."

* * *

_"Mummy,mummy!!! Come and get me!!!"_

_Hermione smiled as her little girls were trying to coax her into chasing them. She was currently sitting on the front veranda, her baby boy sleeping serenely in her arms._

_"Shh, keep it down, Elara! Oberon is sleeping!" Her girls approached her, Elara looking positively chastised by her twin._

_Her heart fluttered at the sight. She still couldn't believe they were hers. Elara, Callirrhoe, Oberon. All healthy and beautiful. Her twin girls were the biggest surprise for her and Draco, considering the fact that no female heiress had been born into the Malfoy family for at least 5 centuries. Elara and Callirhoe came at the 37th week of pregnancy with vaginal delivery, much to her doctor's surprise. Oberon was born two years later, with the same procedure. And she grew greedier with each pregnancy. Oberon was still 6 months old, but she couldn't wait to have another baby with Draco. Perhaps she could convince him..._

_"Mummy...Did I wake Oberon?" She turned her attention back to her girls, smiling softly and caressing Elara's straight silver hair._

_Elara and Callirrhoe were identical twins, with Draco's hair and Hermione's eyes and freckles. Oberon, on the other hand, had inherited his father's aristocratic features and alabaster skin, but those were all their semblances. Oberon had her hazel eyes and curly chestnut hair, although less curly than hers. Hermione was certain he would grow to become a heartbreaker._

_"No, my love, you didn't. You should talk a little lower, though. He had a sleepless night and he fell asleep just an hour ago."_

_Elara leaned over her baby brother and kissed him softly on the forehead. "Sorry, Oberon."_

_"Come on, El! Let's go find Daddy!"_

_She laughed softly as her girls sprinted away from her, running to find their father on the backyard._

* * *

Hermione woke up with a gasp, happy tears falling on her cheeks. Could this be a prophetic dream?

She touched her flat stomach, caressing the skin absentmindedly.

_Is universe trying to tell me something? I've never had a dream of my children before._

_Maybe last night..._

She looked at Draco, her husband still sleeping peacefully beside her.

_Did I get pregnant last night?_

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

"Miss Granger-Malfoy?"

Hermione and Draco walked impatiently towards the nurse who had called them. "Yes, maam?"

"I have your blood tests results, Miss Granger. Congratulations, you are pregnant!"

Draco lifted her in the air and swirled her around, tears of joy marring their cheeks. "My love, my Hermione...Thank you so much..."

" I should be thanking you, my love. You have given me everything I ever wanted." 

* * *

**NOVEMBER 11TH, 2008**

"One more push, Miss Granger! The second baby is almost here!"

"I can't do this" she whined pitifully "I can't do this anymore." Her body was exhausted, her nerves had reached an uncanny level, but she tried to be brave for her girls. She seemed to have ran out of powers, however. Every push was more painful than the previous one, and she didn't know if she could take it anymore. Her midwives and doctor in Royal Jubilee Maternity Hospital were wonderful and supportive towards her, encouraging and guiding her from her arrival till now, but she simply couldn't move a muscle anymore. Perhaps she should have chosen the C-section...

_No. You can't afford to think like this right now. Your second girl is coming. You have to do this._

"Come on, Hermione." Draco was adamant he would be present during labor and held her hand throughout the whole procedure. The poor man had also stayed awake with her all 20 hours of contractions, never leaving her side. His eyes had dark circles underneath, he was probably as exhausted as she was but he never complained, not once. "You can do this, lioness. You have gone through worse than this. Come on, love. A few more pushes and our girl will be here. Aren't you excited to meet her?"

"Yes." she whispered "Yes, I am so excited."

"Alright, then. Keep pushing. A few more pushes and you will be holding her in your arms."

Gritting her teeth, she gathered all her remaining strength and waited for the next contraction. When she felt it, she pushed with all her might. 

"I have her head! And her shoulders! Nurse O'Neill, help me get her out!"

After some seconds, a mighty cry echoed in the room. Hermione fell back, totally drained. Draco kissed her sweaty forehead, trying to supress his tears.

"You did it, love. You did it."

* * *

Two hours later, after the midwives had examined and dressed their girls, they were finally holding them in their arms. They couldn't stop looking with awe at the little babies they had created.

Babies...Our babies...

Ten little fingers and ten little toes. Totally healthy.

"Mummy." Draco whispered and smiled at her through his tears. "You are Mummy now."

"Yes. And you are Daddy."

He beamed at her, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly, almost reverently. "Thank you, Hermione. You have made me the happiest man alive."

"And you have made me the happiest woman in the world."

They stayed silent for a while, looking at their sleeping babies. "So, mummy...How do we call them?"

Hermione remembered her dream and smiled fondly at Draco. "Well, I'd like to follow your family tradition of naming babies after constellations, stars or celestial names in general. I had thought... Two moons of Jupiter. Elara and Callirrhoe. Do you like them?"

Draco looked at her reverently, a thousand emotions swimming into his eyes.

"Love...I-I don't know what to say. You honour me. These names are beautiful. And unique."

"It's a deal, then." she snuggled her girl closer, inhaling her innocent baby scent. "Elara and Callirrhoe."

"My mother will be over the moon with their names, you know. It must surely mean a great deal for her."

"Considering she will be here in a few hours, yes, this is the perfect gift."

Draco smiled and caressed their daughter's forehead softly, making her stir in her sleep. "The perfect gift indeed."


	12. Marriage Law: Abolished

**JUNE 2013**

"EL!!! Come on, we have to help Mum and Dad prepare the food, the cake and the table! Grandma will be here soon!"

"Leave me alone, Callie... I'm bored!"

Her eldest frowned, making Hermione want to burst into uncontrollable laughter in front of them. "El. I won't say it again. Come. Here. Now!"

"No! I won't!"

Her usually serene's daughter outburst surprised Hermione. What was even more surprising, though, was that the glasses on the table started trembling.

_Wha-what's going on?_

Elara approached Callirrhoe, her hazel eyes angry. "You can not tell me what to do. Only Mum and Dad can tell me!"

"Seriously? Don't you have eyes? Do they have to ask for your help?"

"You stupid, insufferable creature! I hate you!"

When Elara said "I hate you!", all the glasses on the table exploded simultaneously, the shreds spreading all over. Both girls screamed terrified and Hermione ran in front of them and covered them, in case the shreds would fall on her little girls.

Elara's lower lip was trembling, the telltale that her tears would be coming soon. "I-I- Did I do this? I'm sorry, Mum, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

Hermione was still shell-shocked by Elara's display. Because it could have only one meaning.

_She is a witch..._

Callirrhoe had a vastly different thought in her mind, though. Her eyes were enraged as she approached her younger twin, her fists flexing.

"You idiot. _You could have killed us!_ "

Hermione watched in horror as Callirhoe lifted Elara on the air just with her hands, Elara crying and begging her to let her down. 

"Callirrhoe, put your sister down!"

Her daughter didn't seem to listen her. Instead, she catapulted her twin on the nearby wall and let her fall on the ground. Thankfully, it wasn't too high, but it was enough for Elara to start sobbing inconsolably.

Her sister's cries put Callie out of her trance and looked at her twin, a look of mortification and horror on her face. "Mum, I-I didn't mean it...!" Her eyes filled with tears as she sprinted upstairs to her room, leaving Hermione and Elara behind.

Hermione's hands were trembling, glued on her sides. 

_They are witches._

_They have to live in the wizarding world._

_Alone. Without me and Draco._

"Hermione, what's going on? I heard noise..."

Draco's voice died in his throat as he strode in, a 3-year-old Oberon beside him and their 7-month- old third daughter, Ariel, in his arms.

Hermione couldn't stop her tears as she turned towards Draco.

"Elara and Callirrhoe...They are witches."

* * *

"We can't let them go into that world, Draco. Not with the Marriage Law."

"And I tell you, we can't avoid it. Owls will start coming soon, knocking our windows and sneaking inside through the chimney. We can't hide them. _No one_ can hide."

"I don't care!" The tears started falling again, panic and desperation raising inside her. "Haven't we sacrificed enough for that damn world? Haven't we suffered enough playing their games, fighting their wars for them, letting them destroy our teenage years? I'm done! I'm so done, Draco... I won't let my daughters suffer the way we did. And I say our daughters, because who knows if Oberon and Ariel demonstrate magical powers,too!"

Draco only smiled sadly and shook his head. "Sooner or later, we will receive a letter informing us of our daughters' powers and the possibility of us having to let them live in the wizarding world. I suggest we prepare accordingly. It hurts me too, Hermione. More than you know. I don't want to let my little girls live in a chauvinistic, misogyny world. I don't want to hear they have to fill that fucking marriage application, I don't want to see their hopes and dreams crushed, I don't want to hear that a pureblood supermacist has arisen again. But we can't hide the truth from them forever. We can't hide what they are, what _we were._ We owe them an explanation, Hermione, and we have to do this as soon as possible. Callie is mortified with her powers and Elara doesn't want to touch any items made of glass. We can forbid them to go to Hogwarts or live as witches, but we can't let them believe they are monsters."

Hermione fell into her husband's arms, her tears staining his shirt. "I am afraid, Draco. I am so afraid."

"I'm afraid too, my love. But do you want to know something?" He raised her chin and looked her in the eye. "You can't live in fear."

* * *

They had their breakfast in total silence the morning after, before the girls woke up. 

"So...when do we tell them?"

"I'd say today or tomorrow at lunch. The sooner the better."

Hermione sighed and got up, picking up their dishes. While Draco was doing the dishes, she walked outside and checked their mail box.

There was a single letter inside the box, from Harry.

* * *

_Dear Hermione and Draco,_

_I still can't bring myself to believe what I am going to write right now, but here we go._

_Yesterday, our Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt made a personal announcement to the public, in front of the media and people alike._

_The Marriage Law is abolished, once and for all. No other marriage law or any law similar to it will be passed in the future. The couples who were forced to wed because of the law now have the option to get a divorce immediately, sharing the custody of their children. Speaking for myself, I would never ask a divorce from Daphne, and same goes for Ron, Blaise and Pansy. But I can't refuse to aknowledge the fact that many couples are suffering together, nor the fact that their children will grow in an unhappy environment. This was one of the Ministry's worst atrocities, and I am glad it's over._

_In addition, any muggleborn children entering the wizarding world will of course not be subjected to the Marriage Law. Muggleborns will be subjected to the old regime before the law._

_As for those who gave up their powers and abandoned the wizarding world, they can't get their powers back, as you can easily understand. Magic is easy to lose, but almost impossible to get back. However, they are given the opportunity to freely enter and exit the magic world and live again in it._

_Now...I don't presume I know what you want, or how you will feel about this new development. However, I sincerely hope you will consider the possibility to return here, even as non-magical beings. I-I mean we, all of us here... We miss you, guys. You and the children. Sure, we reunite at Christmas, Easter and during summer holidays, but it's not the same. It's not enough. Simple as that. We know that you will choose what is best for you and your little ones, but we can't help it. There is not a day that I don't wish with all my heart that the god damn law would never be passed. And now, we have this wonderful opportunity to change things, to be united again. This time, forever. Please. Just, just think about it, okay?_

_All my love,_

_Harry_

Hermione was trembling like a leaf when she let the letter down. Draco was breathing harshly, his grey eyes focused one her. Spelling the words his mouth couldn't.

_This changes everything._

* * *

Their daughters' eyes widened in awe and shock, their lips parted as they listened their parents narrating the story of their lives. Hermione and Draco decided to leave the details about Voldemort and the war out of the conversation, but they told them about a bad wizard who wanted to conquer the world, as well as for the Marriage Law being the reason they abandoned their powers.

When the conversation was finally over, an eerie silence fell upon the Granger-Malfoy family, parents and children lost in their thoughts.

Elara spoke first, her voice low but hopeful. "So...we are not monsters? We are not bad?"

"No, no my little star, you're not." Hermione opened her arms and Elara immediately rushed into her embrace.

Callirrhoe was still frozen on spot, her hazel eyes sad and tearful. "But...what I did to Elara...that was bad, Mum! I threw her on the wall!"

"Oh, sweetheart..." Draco took his eldest in his arms and caressed her silver hair, trying to comfort her. He tried hard to hide it, but she was his favourite. "It wasn't your fault. You were angry, and your magic only reacted because of your feelings. Deep inside,though, you didn't want to hurt your sister. Did you?"

"Of course not!" Callie exclaimed, looking at Elara and taking her hands in hers. "I...She may irritate me at times, but I don't want to hurt her. I love you, Elara."

Elara nodded and climbed off her mother's embrace, hugging her twin. "I love you,too, Callie. Except from when you shout at me to help in cooking."

Callie giggled and kissed her sister's cheek. "I won't do it again. You are terrible at cooking, anyway."

"I am not! Mum, tell her!"

Hermione winked at Callie, causing her to giggle even more. Draco laughed out loud and took both girls in his arms.

"This one is too much like you, Malfoy."

"Can't say it displeases me, Granger. At least we know she won't be a goody-two-shoes, like a bushy-haired witch I used to knew."

Hermione stuck out her tongue at her husband, who simply smirked, but Elara had one more question. "Who was that bushy-haired witch you knew?"

Draco smiled fondly at his wife, making Hermione's heart speed up a little.

"My rival at school. My only love. My wife."

Callie rolled her eyes at her father's display of love, while El squeaked happily.

"Too cheesy,dad."

"It's not cheesy, Callie! It's romantic!"

Draco eyed their eldest suspiciously. "Who taught you the word _cheesy_ , Miss?"

Callirrhoe threw back at him his famous smirk. "Uncle Charlie. Says you and mum are overly cheesy and sappy with each other and that you snog like teens. Dad, what is snog?"

Draco only let out an annoyed sigh. "And to think that George and Charlie were my favourite Weasleys."


	13. The Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! The next works will be one-shots, navigating the Granger- Malfoy children's lives!

**SEPTEMBER 2020**

"Come on, Callie! We will miss the train!"

"We will miss nothing, El. You just want to see Alexander."

"HEY! Perhaps I should tell Mum and Dad about you and Albus, then! Especially Dad..." Elara smirked at her twin's discomfort and stuck out her tongue, satisfied that she had ensured her sister's silence about her crush on Alexander Zabini.

Hermione only smiled. _Try all you want to hide from me, you'll never make it. Your little infatuations are more obvious than the sun._

"Are they quarrelling again? Merlin, I swear, those two..." A breathless Draco had finally caught up with them, an excited Oberon and a bored Ariel at his side.

"No, my love, don't worry. Just some classic twin battering. They'll be fine as soon as Alexander and Albus arrive."

Her husband groaned, rubbing his face with his palm. "Don't remind me. My twin daughters, my clever girls, in love with Potter and Zabini's boys! Those men's lifetime goal is to make me as miserable as they can!"

Hermione giggled, walking towards him and kissing his pouted lips. "Would you like me to repeat this declaration to Daphne? She is Albus' mother and one of your best friends, after all. I wonder..."

"Blackmailing now, Granger?" His voice grew low and sultry, making her hot all over. "When we go home, I just may bend you over our table and spank your pretty little arse until it's rosy."

"I hope you'll make good on your promise, husband." Her voice was trembling with anticipation.

Draco smirked and gave her a slight pat on her bum. "Patience, woman. We have all day ahead of us."

"Mum, mum!" Callirrhoe had approached them, breathless from running. "Where are the cakes and the pies? I so want to impress everyone with my famous mum and her pastries!"

Hermione shook her head fondly. "You, daughter of mine, are too much of a Slytherin. I wonder how the poor Hat will react with you. A Malfoy woman after 5 centuries, cunning as the Malfoy men."

Draco huffed proudly. "If not more."

"I hope I am not late." They turned around at the familiar voice, Narcissa Black observing her family with a bright smile on her lips.

"NANA CISSA!" Ariel ran to her grandmother and fell into her open arms, hugging her tight.

"I missed you,too,dear."

"Nana, will you be there when I go to Hogwarts?"

"Of course, my love." Narcissa tenderly caressed Ariel's straight chestnut hair and her flushed cheeks. Hermione knew Ariel was her favourite, no matter how hard she tried to convince them that she loved all of her grandchildren equally. Ariel might have inherited Hermione's hair colour, but her eyes were the same blue as Narcissa's.

* * *

"Callie, don't forget your...HOLY FUCK,POTTER! TAKE YOUR SON AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

It would be one of the most hilarious moments in Hermione's life, had her husband not looked absolutely murderous as he approached Callie and Albus. Callie had turned red as a tomato, but Albus didn't seem too much fazed.

"Albus Potter, I forbid you to snog my daughter publicly! And you, young lady, are in so much trouble..."

"Dad, please." Hermione smirked to herself as she saw her eldest making her _sad-close-to-devastated face ,_ the face she knew that would make Draco melt like butter.

Draco relented, sighing defeated. "Can't you two be a little more discreet? Our families are in the spotilight already."

That was true. From the moment Draco and Hermione had made a reappearance into the wizarding world, the gossip newspapers had been trying to get photos of the 'most unexpected couple'. They were very secretive, though, and Narcissa was also on their side, refusing to share information with the press unless Draco and Hermione wanted to. So far, their only announcements were about their children being magical. Draco was well aware of how desperate the Daily Prophet was for even one single photo, so he didn't want to provoke. A plan that his twins didn't seem so keen to follow.

"Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy." Albus had suddenly become serious, taking Callie's hand into his and looking Draco in the eye. "I totally understand your wish to remain out of the spotlight. I will respect it. No more snogging in public. And I promise you, we will be discreet at Hogwarts,too. I don't intend to harm Callie in any way."

Harry, who had been watching their exchange with rapt interest, seemed impressed with his son's maturity. "Well,well. Look at that. If I didn't know you, I would say you are serious about this."

Albus blushed furiously and Callie giggled at his expense. "Eh, well, you know,I-I...I am in love with Callie and I want to protect her. Mr. Malfoy didn't ask anything irrational."

Daphne and Ginny chose that exact moment to stand beside Hermione, identical Slytherin smiles plastered on their faces.

"Something tells me we will have a double wedding once the twins graduate." Daphne observed.

Hermione laughed and smiled at the sight of the two couples. Callie and Albus, El and Alex.

"Yes, I think that,too."

* * *

"The train is leaving in two minutes, guys! Make sure you have loaded your trunks and you have your pets with you!"

Callie suddenly turned to Hermione, in a rare display of insecurity. "Mum...I am scared. What if...what if I disappoint you and Dad? What if my classmates judge me from my last name?"

"You won't disappoint us, my love. You could never do so. Whatever path you choose, we will be proud of you and support you in every step of the way. As for your last name...If people condemn you for it, then they don't deserve to be your friends. Don't pay any attention to them. You are beautiful, kind,smart and funny. Whoever calls you friend will be lucky."

Callie immediately brightened and hugged Hermione tightly. "I'll miss you, Mum. But I will miss Dad more."

"Of course you will." she snorted. "You will always be Daddy's little girl."

Callie threw her the signature Malfoy smirk. "Watch out, Hermione Granger. Your firstborn will be a proud Slytherin."

Hermione laughed out loud. "Wanna know something? Gryffindors are so much more reckless. Remember to break the rules once in a while, so you won't die of boredom in the snake pit."

"Whatever you say, Mum."

Callie walked towards Draco, who had been hugging El and kissing her cheeks goodbye. The twins changed places and Elara was with her now.

"I am so excited, Mum! In which House do you think the Hat will put me into?"

"The Hat doesn't always have the last word. If you feel you'll be happier elsewhere, it will respect your wishes. But I think your House is Hufflepuff. Loyal to a fault, kind and generous...Yes, definitely Hufflepuff."

El snorted. "Imagine Dad's face if I get into Hufflepuff."

"Oh, I already see it, sweetheart."

* * *

"GOODBYE,MUM! GOODBYE,DAD!"

Hermione and Draco watched their daughters on the Hogwarts Express,waving them goodbye. The train gradually sped up and got lost out of their sight after a while.

"So...two kids less. Do we have any plans to celebrate?"

Hermione laughed and playfully kissed Draco on his cheek. "Harry, Daphne, Ron and Millicent will apparate us and the kids to the Burrow. I have told Molly to serve my best cakes and pies. Honey pie, walnut pie, the vanilla-mango cake, the triple chocolate cake and my Hermione cake."

"Save the last one for me. I want to taste it on you. I have valid suspicions it will be even more delicious."

"You are insatiable, do you know that?"

"For my wife and her cakes? Absoultely."

She kissed him on the lips, slowly. The kiss soon grew deeper and more passionate, their tongues battling for dominance.

"You are my happiness, you know that, I hope. You are the sugar that makes my life sweeter."

Draco smiled and hugged her, Ariel and Oberon at their sides. "You are the sugar in my life,too."

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you enough for your love and appreciation for this first work! I wish you find your own evil little cockroach, that will love you unconditionally for the rest of your life!!!


End file.
